Youth Group
by gabehernandez20
Summary: The psychological thriller stars Nathan Mason, a teenager who meets four mysterious friends who lead him into getting his revenge on everyone who has ever messed with him. These four friends are not who Nathan thinks they are and things begin to turn bad when they lead him into committing disturbing murders upon his classmates. Once you enter the Youth Group, there is no way out.


Youth Group

By:

Gabriel Hernandez

EXT. THE TOWN OF WOLF CREEK – FALL – DAY

It's a nice sunny day in the town of Wolf Creek. JUDY MASON, mother of NATHAN MASON, is driving through the town with her son. They are moving in to their new home. They are in a white Corolla.

INT. INSIDE THE COROLLA – SAME DAY

JUDY and NATHAN are in the car. JUDY is driving. NATHAN, a seventeen year old boy, looks out the window feeling depressed that he is moving to this new town. There is a rosary hanging from the windshield mirror. JUDY begins to pray.

JUDY

(In a low voice)

Dear lord, please protect us as we begin our journey in our new home. Please bless us in this new-

NATHAN interrupts JUDY.

NATHAN

You're talking to yourself.

JUDY looks over at NATHAN and smiles.

JUDY

I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to God.

NATHAN

(Sarcastic)

That's comforting.

JUDY

Look, NATHAN, I'm sorry we had to move. You'll like this new town. I mean, it's not like we're moving to a different state, we're still in West Virginia. You're going to love your new school. St. Mary's Academy is a wonderful catholic school. You're going to make tons of new friends and get closer to God.

NATHAN

I didn't even have any friends at my old school, what makes this school any different?

JUDY

Well, I'm sure everyone here will be very nice. And since it's a small community, I'm sure you'll meet some good people right away. Maybe even our neighbors' kids might go to the same school. Who knows? NATHAN, you are going to love it.

NATHAN

If you say so.

JUDY

Just give it a chance, dear.

NATHAN

Why can't I just go to a normal school?

JUDY

There's nothing abnormal about a catholic school. I'm doing this for you, NATHAN, this will be good for you. You are not going back to a public school so you can start doing those drugs again. No, not my boy, you are going to live a good life from now on, NATHAN.

NATHAN continues to look out the window.

JUDY

Well, anyway, you will be starting school on Monday. We'll go pick up your uniform tomorrow.

NATHAN

Uniform? I don't need a uniform.

JUDY

I beg to differ. You will wear the academy's uniform. It's all part of the traditional dress code. You will wear a white long sleeve shirt with a tie and some slacks. All the girls there wear their dress skirts and white shirts. It's very professional, if you ask me.

NATHAN

Do I have to wear it everyday?

JUDY

Yes, NATHAN, every single day. Monday through Friday for the whole school year.

NATHAN

That's bull shit.

JUDY

You better watch that language, NATHAN. A true gentleman would never use such foul words.

NATHAN

I'm sorry mom. I'm just very stressed out. With the moving and everything, I just need some time to adapt.

JUDY

Things are going to be much better here, NATHAN. You'll see. Just give it about two weeks and you'll love it here.

CUT TO:

EXT. NATHAN'S DRIVEWAY – SAME DAY

JUDY and NATHAN drive up to the driveway of their new home. They step out of the car.

JUDY

This is it! What do you think, NATHAN?

NATHAN looks at the two-story house. He doesn't seem too happy.

NATHAN

It's nice.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE NATHAN'S HOUSE – SAME DAY

JUDY and NATHAN walk inside. Once they are inside, they see stacks of boxes all over the house. They also see their furniture in the living room.

JUDY

Oh good, the movers already came. NATHAN, your room is upstairs, to the left.

NATHAN looks around his surroundings.

NATHAN

Okay.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – SAME DAY

NATHAN walks into his bedroom. He sees all of his stuff in boxes. He walks up to a box and opens it. He pulls out a small wooden box and opens it. He looks inside and sees a small baggie of cannabis. He grabs the bag and puts it against his nose and smells it.

NATHAN

(In a whisper)

Oh God, that's good…

JUDY calls NATHAN from downstairs.

JUDY

NATHAN, come help me unpack!

NATHAN

I'll be right there!

NATHAN puts away the cannabis in the box and hides it in one of his drawers.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – NIGHT

JUDY and NATHAN are sitting in the kitchen table eating pizza.

JUDY

So how do you like our new house?

NATHAN

It's nice. I like my room.

JUDY

That's good! Once we clean up a bit, this place will look flawless.

NATHAN

Yeah…

JUDY

Dear, did you take your medicine already?

NATHAN

Yeah I took them before dinner.

JUDY

Good. So tomorrow we'll go out to town and do some grocery shopping and walk around. It'll be a nice Sunday stroll.

NATHAN

Can I stay here?

JUDY

No. I want you to come with me so you can see the town. It will be fun, NATHAN, maybe we'll meet some nice people.

NATHAN

You know I'm antisocial.

JUDY

Dear, it's a new town. You have a chance to start fresh and make new friends. Don't you want that?

NATHAN

Nobody ever wants to talk to me.

JUDY

Well things will be different around here. You might even get yourself a girlfriend!

NATHAN

(Laughs)

Mom, please. If I can barely make any friends, what makes you think I'll get a girlfriend?

JUDY

You never know hun. Look at you, you're almost an adult. Soon you'll go to college and get a good job and start your own family.

NATHAN

I guess…

JUDY

Eat your food, dear. I want you to go straight to bed when you're done. We have a long day tomorrow. We also need to pick up your uniform.

NATHAN

I'm going up to my room now. I'm not very hungry.

NATHAN gets up and begins to walk towards the stairs.

JUDY

You didn't even touch your pizza!

NATHAN

(From stairs)

I'll just eat it in the morning!

CUT TO:

EXT. MAIN STREET WOLF CREEK – DAY

JUDY and NATHAN are walking down the town's main street. They are walking on the sidewalk. Pedestrians walk by them.

JUDY

What a pretty town this is, don't you think so, dear?

NATHAN

Yeah it's nice.

JUDY

Could you at least try to sound more excited?

NATHAN

Mom, I wanted to stay at the house. I don't really want to be here.

JUDY

Well we'll go home after we finish up here.

CUT TO:

INT. WOLF CREEK GROCERY STORE – DAY

JUDY and NATHAN walk into the grocery store. As they walk in, people begin to stare. The grocery store is not very big. NANCY, the sales manager, walks up to JUDY and NATHAN.

NANCY

Hello, my name is NANCY. If you need help finding anything just let me know.

JUDY

Oh thanks dear, we're just getting some groceries.

NANCY

I haven't seen you around. This is a small town, are you guys from here?

JUDY

We just moved here from Raven Hill, a town a few hundred miles from here. I'm JUDY and this is my son, NATHAN.

NANCY looks at NATHAN and smiles.

NANCY

Well welcome to Wolf Creek. Everyone around here is very friendly. Are you enrolling your son at St. Mary's?

JUDY

Yes he starts tomorrow. We're heading there right now to pick up his uniform.

NANCY

It's a wonderful school. Some of the nuns can be a little strict but it is a great learning experience.

NATHAN

Nuns? This school is run by nuns? What is this, the fucking nineteenth century?

JUDY

NATHAN!

NATHAN

You never said anything about nuns!

JUDY

It's a catholic academy, NATHAN! What did you expect?

NATHAN

Um, I don't know, maybe teachers!

JUDY

The nuns there are teachers, NATHAN!

NATHAN

Oh my God, that's not what I meant.

NANCY stands there with an awkward smile.

NANCY

Well, I have to get back to work. Welcome to the neighborhood. If you guys need anything just let me know.

JUDY

Thank you, sweet heart. I'm sorry about all this.

NANCY smiles and walks away. JUDY looks at NATHAN.

JUDY

Don't you embarrass me like that again! Do you understand!?

NATHAN

I just didn't –

JUDY interrupts NATHAN.

JUDY

I don't want to hear it! Don't you make this a habit, NATHAN.

NATHAN rolls his eyes and looks away.

CUT TO:

INT. THE COROLLA – DAY

JUDY and NATHAN are in the car. They have groceries in the back seat. They are heading to St. Mary's Academy.

JUDY

You'll like this school, NATHAN. You know, when I was younger, I went to a catholic school myself. Of course they were more strict back then. Our instructors used rulers to hit our hands. It was all about discipline in that school.

NATHAN

Yes, well I hope this school isn't like your school. I'm not letting anyone hit me with a ruler.

JUDY

Oh relax, dear. I don't even know if they still use the ruler as a discipline tool anymore. That was way back when I was in school. But you never know, some schools may still do it.

CUT TO:

EXT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – DAY

JUDY and NATHAN drive up the parking lot. They get out of the car and walk towards the school.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY ADMISSION OFFICE – DAY

JUDY and NATHAN are sitting in front of a desk in an office. SISTER LILY, a nun, is sitting behind the desk, she is the admissions representative, and is holding NATHAN'S uniform.

SISTER LILY

Ok Mr. Mason this will be the uniform you must wear for the whole school year. We provide you with two shirts, two slacks, one tie, and one jacket. Feel free to purchase another pair of pants if you feel you might soil these two before the week is out. You will wear this uniform and this uniform only. Shoes must not have any gang signs or inappropriate content. We prefer that you wear dress shoes but sneakers are just fine.

NATHAN

Is there an alternative to this uniform?

SISTER LILY gives NATHAN a sour smile.

SISTER LILY

Mr. Mason, we take the dress code here very seriously. Here at St. Mary's we want all of our students to be in a safe environment. If everyone wears the same uniform then there is no harm done to your fellow peers. If you come to school in jeans and whatever shirt you want, you will stand out from the rest. People will stare and it will be very unsettling.

NATHAN

Okay. I'll wear the uniform.

SISTER LILY

I'm glad you came to terms. Here at St. Mary's we strive to prepare our students with an education and knowledge of our lord and savior. Remember; bring a bible everyday because we will have mass after lunch.

JUDY

This does look like a wonderful school.

SISTER LILY

Yes, it is. We have a high graduation rate.

NATHAN

Can I go now?

JUDY

NATHAN, wait.

SISTER LILY

No, Mrs. Mason, NATHAN'S all done here. I'll just need you to sign some paperwork and you can be on your way.

NATHAN

Thank God…

NATHAN gets up and walks out of the office. JUDY and SISTER LILY watch as NATHAN leaves. JUDY is embarrassed.

JUDY

I'm sorry about my son.

SISTER LILY

Mrs. Mason I need you to sign this form for me.

SISTER LILY slides a consent form towards JUDY.

JUDY

What is it?

SISTER LILY

It's a consent form. Here at St. Mary's we believe the right discipline will lead our students to the right path. This states that we have the right to discipline your son in the case of misbehavior. We may be required to use physical measures such as a ruler or paddle.

JUDY

Oh my, is that still acceptable in society? I didn't think schools did that anymore.

SISTER LILY

This is a private school, Mrs. Mason. Our MOTHER SUPERIOR makes the rules. We just abide by them. If you do not wish to sign then your son will be dropped from this school and you will have to find another school for him.

JUDY

Well, NATHAN'S a good boy. I'll sign the consent. I don't think he'll need the discipline. He won't be any trouble at all, he usually keeps to himself.

SISTER LILY

I'm glad you see it my way.

SISTER LILY points her finger on the signature line of the paper.

SISTER LILY

Go ahead and sign there and your son will be ready to start tomorrow.

JUDY signs the paper.

JUDY

Thank you sister. I hope my son can adjust to this school. I've heard wonderful things about it. Well, I better get going.

SISTER LILY

Mass will start in fifteen minutes in the chapel if you'd like to stay.

JUDY

Oh my, how lovely, but I can't today. We still have some things to unpack and I have groceries in the car.

SISTER LILY

Very well, we'll see your son tomorrow. He'll adjust quickly, after all, the school year just started three months ago.

JUDY smiles and stands up. She walks out of the office.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – NIGHT

JUDY and NATHAN are sitting at the dinner table. They are eating sandwiches.

JUDY

After dinner I want you to go straight to bed. You have a long day tomorrow.

NATHAN

When you were in there, what did that nun make you sign?

JUDY

Oh just some paperwork, dear. Now eat your food.

NATHAN

What kind of paperwork?

JUDY

Don't worry about it, dear.

NATHAN

Mom, I feel very uncomfortable knowing you signed something about me that I don't even know about. What did you sign!?

JUDY

Don't raise your voice at me, NATHAN!

NATHAN

Well what the fuck did you sign!?

JUDY

Don't you dare talk to me in that tone! I'm your mother!

NATHAN

What kind of mother are you then!? Not telling me what you signed!?

JUDY

It was a Goddamn consent form!

NATHAN

Consent for what!?

JUDY

They have my permission to discipline you! I told them that you didn't need any discipline but by the looks of it I may have been wrong!

NATHAN

Why would you do that!?

JUDY

If I didn't sign then you wouldn't have been allowed to enroll in the school, NATHAN!

NATHAN

Well then you could have just placed me in another school! I don't need to be in a catholic school!

JUDY

You will not go back to those public schools filled with negative influences! NATHAN, I put you in one of the best schools in West Virginia!

NATHAN

I don't care! Mom I'm not gonna let some stupid nun whack me around with a ruler or a whip or whatever the hell they use!

JUDY

Did you take your medication today!?

NATHAN rolls his eyes at JUDY and gets up from the table. He begins to walk upstairs.

JUDY

NATHAN I'm talking to you!

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – NIGHT

NATHAN barges into his room and slams the door shut. He locks the door. He marches to his bed and lies down while staring at the ceiling.

CUT TO:

INT. INSIDE THE COROLLA – DAY

NATHAN and JUDY drive up to the parking lot of St. Mary's Academy. NATHAN is wearing his uniform. JUDY puts the car in PARK.

JUDY

You look very handsome, NATHAN.

NATHAN

Thanks.

JUDY

Now don't be nervous, dear. They can smell a new kid a mile away. Just relax and enjoy your first day of school.

NATHAN

It's the middle of the school year. This is going to be very awkward for me.

JUDY

Now, dear, just stay positive. You'll enjoy your day. Tell you what, I'll make you whatever you want for dinner tonight, you name it.

NATHAN

Well, I do like your steaks.

JUDY

You got it. If you have a lousy day then you know you have some nice juicy stakes waiting for you when you get home.

NATHAN

Alright mom, thank you.

JUDY

Bye hun, try to have some fun.

NATHAN gets out of the car and closes the door behind him.

CUT TO:

EXT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – DAY

NATHAN walks down the sidewalk leading to the main entrance of the building. NATHAN is holding two textbooks and a bible in his hands; he is also wearing a small backpack. The outside of the school is filled with teenagers. Some of them stare at NATHAN as he walks down the sidewalk. NATHAN scans around and looks at all the teenagers. Everyone is in uniform.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – DAY

NATHAN is walking down the main hallway of the building. The hallway is also filled with teenagers in uniform. The hallway is filled with rows of red lockers. NATHAN walks up to his locker and sees JACKIE and DESS, two students, talking to each other in front of his locker. NATHAN stares at them and they stare back at him, giving him a mean look.

JACKIE

Umm, can I help you?

DESS

Yeah, are you lost?

The two girls laugh with one another.

NATHAN

Excuse me, this is my locker.

JACKIE

No it's not; no one has had this locker all semester.

NATHAN

I'm new.

DESS

Well good for you, do you want a cookie?

The two girls laugh again. NATHAN becomes irritated.

NATHAN

Move the fuck out my way.

DESS  
Excuse you!? You need to be more polite!

NATHAN

Fine, please move the fuck out my way.

The two girls, angry, stare at NATHAN.

JACKIE

You little shit; do you know who I am?

NATHAN

You're a stupid cunt who won't move out of my way. Let me get to my locker.

The two girls gasp. JACKIE shoves NATHAN.

JACKIE

What did you call me!?

NATHAN

I said you're a cunt who won't let me get to my locker.

JACKIE

You better watch your back you little asshole! You're playing with fire right now and trust me, you're going to get burned. My boyfriend will kick the shit out of you.

DESS

Yeah her boyfriend doesn't like anyone messing with her, so you better watch your back.

NATHAN reaches his hand towards JACKIE and opens it. There is nothing in his hand.

NATHAN

You see this? This is how many fucks I give.

JACKIE gives NATHAN a sarcastic laugh.

JACKIE

Oh you're so funny. You better watch your back. If I were you, I'd consider moving schools.

DESS

Yeah this is no place for children.

JACKIE

Let's go, DESS. Ill let EVAN deal with him later.

NATHAN

I'm shaking in my boots.

JACKIE  
We'll see you at lunch. Enjoy your day new boy.

JACKIE knocks NATHAN'S books out of his hands and into the floor.

DESS

You'll enjoy the year.

The two girls laugh and walk away. NATHAN just stares at them with anger. He picks up his books from the floor and opens his locker. He puts his books away and slams his locker door closed.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS – DAY

NATHAN is sitting in a desk in the middle row of the classroom. SISTER CONSTANCE, the instructor, is up on the board discussing chemical reactions.

SISTER CONSTANCE  
Now class, a chemical imbalance can occur when improper chemicals are mixed together. On Friday we will be mixing some chemicals so I need you all to learn this by then.

NATHAN, not paying any attention, is leaning his head on his hand and staring out the window. SISTER CONSTANCE stops her lecture and looks at NATHAN. Everyone in the class looks over at NATHAN.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Am I boring you Mr. Mason?

NATHAN quickly looks up at SISTER CONSTANCE. Some of the students chuckle.

NATHAN

No sister.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Then pay attention!

NATHAN rolls his eyes and nods his head.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Is there a problem, Mr. Mason?

NATHAN

(Sarcastically)

Not at all sister.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Since this is your first day I'm going to let this one slide, but let me tell you right now that there will be no disrespect in this classroom. Considering this is your first day, I'd recommend you get on my good side. Do you know what I do to disrespectful students in my classroom?

NATHAN

No and I don't really care.

Some of the students gasp.

SISTER CONSTANCE walks over to her desk and picks up a ruler.

SISTER CONSTANCE

I use this.

NATHAN

I'm not afraid of you.

Some of the students gasp again. SISTER CONSTANCE walks up to NATHAN'S desk and slams the ruler on the edge of his desk. NATHAN quickly gets up.

NATHAN

Don't fucking touch me you crazy bitch!

SISTER CONSTANCE gasps. All the students are looking at NATHAN, shocked.

CUT TO:

INT. PRINCIPAL FATHER WALTERS' OFFICE – DAY

NATHAN is sitting behind the desk of FATHER WALTERS, the principal of St. Mary's Academy. FATHER WALTERS is sitting behind the desk holding his hands together.

FATHER WALTERS

Now, NATHAN, I know it may be hard to adjust to a new school. You may be a bit nervous and I understand that, but swearing and disrespecting SISTER CONSTANCE is completely unacceptable.

NATHAN

I just got mad.

FATHER WALTERS

Taking out your anger on SISTER CONSTANCE is not the solution. You are aware that this is a serious matter, don't you?

NATHAN

Look, father, I'm sorry. I'm just having a very bad day. My defenses are up; people here have been very rude to me.

FATHER WALTERS

Oh really, who else?

NATHAN

These two girls earlier. They shoved me and knocked my books to the floor.

FATHER WALTERS

I'm sorry to hear that. Next time that happens you need to report it immediately.

NATHAN

I'm reporting it now.

FATHER WALTERS

Yes well now it's a bit late for that, NATHAN. I'll tell you what; it is your first day of school here. I'll go ahead and let you off with a warning, but you must not disrespect our staff. They're here to help you get an education and teach you the ways of our lord. You will be a good catholic from now on. Is that understood?

NATHAN

Yes father.

FATHER WALTERS

I'm glad you see it my way. Now, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes. You can go ahead and head on to lunch. You can either sit in the cafeteria or take your lunch in the patio area and eat there. It's a beautiful day outside and I want you to make the best of it.

NATHAN

Okay.

NATHAN gets up from his chair and prepares to walk out.

FATHER WALTERS

NATHAN, I hope I don't see you in here again in regards to disrespecting our staff. Do I make myself clear?

NATHAN

Yes father.

FATHER WALTERS

Good.

NATHAN walks out of the office and closes the door behind him.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA – DAY

NATHAN is walking down through isles of tables with a tray of food in his hands. The cafeteria is filled with students. NATHAN passes by the table where JACKIE, DESS, and EVAN are sitting. As he passes the table, EVAN sticks his leg out and purposely trips NATHAN. NATHAN falls to the floor and his tray slips out of his hands and all of his food spills on the floor. Students around the area begin to laugh. NATHAN quickly gets up and faces EVAN.

NATHAN

Hey what the fuck!?

EVAN

What are you going to do about it new boy!?

NATHAN looks around and sees everyone laugh at him. JACKIE and DESS are also laughing. EVAN stares down NATHAN. NATHAN feels helpless and quickly turns around and runs towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving his scattered food and tray on the floor.

JACKIE

That's right, run away you fucking pussy!

CUT TO:

EXT. PATIO – DAY

NATHAN runs toward a vacant table under an oak tree. There are a few students eating outside. NATHAN sits down on the table and looks around. Nobody is watching him. NATHAN begins to cry and puts his head down under his arms.

CUT TO:

EXT. PATIO – DAY

CHARLIE LANGE, DEMITRI BECKETT, JESSICA TATE, and CLAIRE ANABELLE, four teenagers coming from the cafeteria entrance, are walking towards NATHAN'S table. They approach NATHAN and CHARLIE gently puts his hand on NATHAN'S shoulder.

CHARLIE

Hey…

NATHAN is startled and quickly moves away from CHARLIE'S hand. NATHAN quickly wipes his tears and looks at the four teenagers.

JESSICA

It's okay.

DEMITRI

We're not going to hurt you.

NATHAN

Just go away. Leave me alone…

CLAIRE

Don't worry; we're not with those assholes back there.

The four teenagers sit down at the table with NATHAN. NATHAN keeps wiping his eyes. CHARLIE pulls out a cloth from his pocket and hands it to NATHAN.

CHARLIE

Here, use this.

NATHAN takes the cloth.

NATHAN

Thanks…

NATHAN wipes his face with the cloth and looks at the four teenagers in front of him.

CHARLIE

I'm CHARLIE. That's DEMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE.

NATHAN looks at them and all of them smile at him.

NATHAN

I'm NATHAN.

CLAIRE

Are you okay?

NATHAN

No, I'm not. I just want to get out of here. People here are fucking horrible.

DEMITRI

We know. Everyone here is a disgusting asshole.

JESSICA

Well except for us.

CLAIRE

Yeah we're not assholes.

CHARLIE

You must be new here. We haven't seen you around.

NATHAN

Yeah I just moved here.

CHARLIE

Where are you from?

NATHAN

A town called Raven Hill, a few hundred miles from here.

DEMITRI

I have an aunt that lives there. Very quiet place if you ask me.

JESSICA  
You guys, how rude of us, we didn't even ask him if we can join him. NATHAN, may we sit here?

NATHAN smiles.

NATHAN

Yeah that's fine.

CHARLIE  
Don't worry, this school is filled with narcissistic assholes, but we're not like them.

JESSICA

Yeah we stay away from everyone here, we only keep to ourselves.

NATHAN

So you guys don't have any other friends?

CHARLIE smiles.

CHARLIE

Nope. It's just us four. We're like brothers and sisters only closer, if that's possible. We don't hang out with the losers here; we just stay within our group. Its better that way, better for all of us.

NATHAN

I guess that's a good thing.

DEMITRI

It is, we help and support each other, what true friends do. Those people in there, or pretty much anyone here, should be ashamed to be titled a "friend".

CLAIRE

We're the Youth Group. Or at least, that's what we call our little gang here.

NATHAN

The youth group? So are you guys in an organization here or something? The young followers of God?

The four of them laugh.

CHARLIE

No, we just decided to name our group that. Pretty cliché this being a catholic school and all.

NATHAN laughs.

JESSICA

So NATHAN, have you made any friends here at all?

NATHAN

No, not yet.

CHARLIE

Well you just made four. You can be in our group.

NATHAN

Do I have to go through a gang initiation or something?

The four of them laugh.

DEMITRI

(Sarcastic)

Yes, you need to sacrifice a baby and spill its blood on a tombstone.

NATHAN laughs.

NATHAN

Yeah I'll join you guys.

CLAIRE

Awesome! We just live by two basic rules.

NATHAN

Which are?

CHARLIE

We are very discreet. Don't tell anyone about us or anything we do and secondly, whatever happens or whatever we do stays in this group. What we tell each other are for our ears only. We don't keep secrets from each other, just from everyone else; we have this sort of trust bond.

NATHAN

Hey I can live with that.

DEMITRI

Good, then welcome aboard, NATHAN.

NATHAN

Thank you guys, I feel like this school year will be a lot better now.

CHARLIE  
It will. We do everything together.

JESSICA

CHARLIE, should we tell him?

CHARLIE  
About?

JESSICA

What we do in the park.

CHARLIE

Yeah we should. He's our new member so we're going to tell him everything we do. NATHAN, have you ever smoked… pot?

NATHAN laughs and smiles at them.

NATHAN

I have some on me right now.

They all laugh.

CLAIRE  
Fucking awesome! We should go smoke it!

CHARLIE  
CLAIRE, don't be rude.

NATHAN

No, no, it's fine. I'd love to share mine with you guys.

CHARLIE

Then after school we can go to the park. We have a special place we go to next to the lake. It's a very discreet spot. We can get to know you a little better.

NATHAN

I like you guys already.

JESSICA

Today will be a good day.

The bell rings.

CHARLIE  
Well, it looks like it's time for class guys. NATHAN, what class do you have next?

NATHAN

I have a stupid computer business class.

CHARLIE  
Oh I know where, well anyway, we'll meet you here after school.

NATHAN

Alright sounds good. You guys, thank you for everything.

DEMITRI

No problem, man. Your life here just got a whole lot simpler.

NATHAN smiles and stands up. The four teenagers walk away. NATHAN stares at them walking away.

CUT TO:

INT. COMPUTER CLASS – DAY

NATHAN is sitting behind a computer next to a window. The classroom is filled with computers and students. SISTER RABE is the instructor for the class; she is behind her desk reading a book.

SISTER RABE

When everyone is finished with your assignments, I want them printed. They will be due at the end of the class.

NATHAN looks away from his computer and looks out the window. As soon as he looks out the window, he sees CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE sitting outside in a patio area from a distance. They are sitting together staring back at the window. JESSICA is smoking a cigarette. NATHAN smiles at them.

CUT TO:

EXT. PATIO – DAY

NATHAN is walking towards the table he sat in during lunch. School is over, students wander outside and socialize. NATHAN sits at the table and waits. CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE walk up to NATHAN.

CHARLIE

There you are, NATHAN.

NATHAN

Hey guys.

JESSICA

So are you ready?

NATHAN

When you are.

DIMITRI

Let's go then, shall we?

CUT TO:

EXT. WOLF CREEK PARK – DAY

NATHAN, CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI are walking down the sidewalk of the park. They are surrounded by the woods.

CLAIRE

So why did you move here?

NATHAN

My mom wanted to.

CHARLIE

Do you miss all your friends from your old school?

NATHAN

No. I mean, I didn't really have many friends at my old school.

DIMITRI

People are dicks here.

JESSICA

They're dicks everywhere.

CHARLIE

Yeah, we try to stay away from most of the people here. We like keeping to ourselves.

NATHAN

I don't blame you, from what I've seen so far, people aren't very welcoming.

CLAIRE

So was anyone else rude to you here?

NATHAN

One of the nuns in my Chemistry class. She sent me to the principal's office.

CHARLIE

What did you do?

NATHAN

I called her a stupid bitch.

The four of them laugh and NATHAN smiles.

DIMITRI

All the teachers here are bitches.

NATHAN

So where are we going, anyway?

CHARLIE

It's right down here.

The five of them go through a little path leading through the woods.

JESSICA

We always come here. This is our hangout spot. It's your hangout spot now too.

CHARLIE

Yeah it's right by the lake. We usually go swimming there in the summer time.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE HANGOUT SPOT BY THE LAKE – DAY

NATHAN, JESSICA, CHARLIE, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE sit in a circle next to a small hole filled with firewood. Trees are surrounding them and they are right next to the lake.

CHARLIE

We have little bond fires here every now and then.

NATHAN

This place is pretty cool. No one else knows about it?

CHARLIE

Just us, now remember, you can't tell anyone about this place.

CLAIRE

Yeah this is our own little secret place; if people know about it then I guess it's not so secret anymore.

NATHAN

You have my word.

DIMITRI

I don't think anyone knows about this little area. You can hide a body here.

They all laugh. JESSICA pulls out her carton of cigarettes.

NATHAN

Can I have one of those?

JESSICA

A cigarette? Yeah sure.

JESSICA hands NATHAN a cigarette and lights it for him. NATHAN inhales the cigarette.

NATHAN

Alright guys I promised you a good time.

NATHAN reaches into his backpack and pulls out a brown paper bag. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a baggie filled with marijuana and a small glass pipe.

NATHAN

I like using a pipe.

CLAIRE

Us too, we don't like using that whole paper shit.

NATHAN puts a small chunk of marijuana into the pipe.

NATHAN

Hey JESSICA, can I use your lighter?

JESSICA hands NATHAN her lighter. NATHAN puts his cigarette out and puts the pipe to his mouth. He lights the end of it and inhales. He hands the pipe over to CHARLIE and he does the same thing. CHARLIE passes the pipe to JESSICA and she also inhales. JESSICA passes the pipe to CLAIRE and she inhales. CLAIRE passes it to DIMITRI and he inhales. They all continue to do this.

CLAIRE  
Oh my God, this is good shit.

NATHAN

I bought a bunch of it from my dealer back home. Since I won't be seeing him around anymore I went ahead and bought as much as I could.

CHARLIE

We'll hook it up next time.

DIMITRI starts to laugh.

CHARLIE

Looks like DIMITRI got the chuckles.

The five of them laugh and have a good time.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANG OUT SPOT BY THE LAKE – DAY

The five of them are lying down on the grass staring at the sky.

NATHAN

I'm so fucking stoned.

They all laugh.

CHARLIE

You'll like it here.

DIMITRI

Stick with us and everything will be alright.

JESSICA

You don't need anyone else but us.

CLAIRE  
Yeah, things will be much better.

NATHAN

You guys are great.

CHARLIE laughs.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN quietly walks in the front door of his house. JUDY is waiting for him while sitting in the kitchen table. NATHAN sees his mom angry.

JUDY

Where have you been!?

NATHAN

I was out.

JUDY

I can see that, NATHAN. Where were you!?

NATHAN

I was with some friends.

JUDY

You need to tell me these things, NATHAN. I was worried sick!

NATHAN

You don't need to worry about me.

JUDY

Of course I do, NATHAN! I'm your mother! You should of at least called and let me know you were safe!

NATHAN

Mom, you're overreacting! I was only out for a couple of hours!

JUDY

It's dark outside! You don't know anything about this town! You could have gotten robbed or even killed!

NATHAN

Well then why did you make me move here in the first place!? You moved us to this fucking town and you don't even let me have any say in it!

JUDY

Don't you dare talk back to me! I did this for us! Here we can start over and you can get a fresh start on a new life!

NATHAN

You know what; I was fine before I moved here!

JUDY

You were doing drugs over there, NATHAN! I had to get you away from that!

NATHAN

Oh so you think moving me three hundred miles from home would fix that!? What difference will that make!?

JUDY

It makes a big difference! People are good here; no one will be distributing drugs here!

NATHAN

Mom, listen to yourself, your acting like this little town is so perfect. Like if nobody here is bad!

JUDY

This town is perfect, NATHAN!

NATHAN

No, it's not! People here are shit!

JUDY

No the only people here who are like that is you! FATHER WALTERS called me, NATHAN. You were swearing at the teacher? What's gotten into you!?

NATHAN

She deserved it!

JUDY

Says who!?

NATHAN

Says me and I know it's true. That nun was out to get me. She humiliated me in front of the whole class and she almost hit me with a ruler!

JUDY

Well then behave yourself!

NATHAN

I didn't do anything! And I am not about to let some fucking nun slap me around with some ruler! Nobody is going to lay a hand on me! I just won't let myself, even if you signed a paper saying that they could, behind my back!

JUDY

Go to your room. I don't want to look at you right now!

NATHAN

You know what, fuck this. Fuck this stupid town, fuck this stupid house, and fuck that stupid school!

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – NIGHT

NATHAN marches into his room and slams the door behind him. He throws himself on his bed and stares out the window.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN walks downstairs, ready for school, and goes to the kitchen. JUDY has pancakes and a glass of milk ready for him at the table. JUDY is sitting at the table as well.

JUDY

Good morning, dear.

NATHAN

Hey mom.

NATHAN sits at the table.

JUDY

I made you some hot cakes. I know how much you love those.

NATHAN

Thanks…

JUDY

Dear, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was just very worried about you, that's all. When you become a father you'll understand that not knowing where your children are is one of the most horrific things that can happen to you.

NATHAN

It's okay.

JUDY smiles at NATHAN.

JUDY

So, you said you made new friends?

NATHAN looks at JUDY.

JUDY

Well tell me about them, are they nice?

NATHAN

Yeah they are.

JUDY

Well tell me about them, silly.

NATHAN

Actually I'm going to be late for school. I'm going to start heading out.

JUDY

Here, I'll give you a ride.

NATHAN stands up from the table.

NATHAN

I'll walk.

JUDY

Are you sure?

NATHAN

Yeah.

JUDY

You didn't even finish your breakfast.

NATHAN walks out of the house and closes the front door behind him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his iPod and puts the headphones in his ears.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN is walking down the hallway with his headphones still in his ears. As he is walking towards his locker, SISTER CONSTANCE walks up next to him and taps him on the shoulder. NATHAN quickly turns to look at her.

SISTER CONSTANCE  
Young man, electronic devices aren't allowed here.

NATHAN pulls out the headphones from his ears.

NATHAN

I'm sorry I didn't know.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Well now you do. Give it to me.

NATHAN

I'm not giving you my iPod.

SISTER CONSTANCE

We have a strict rule here about electronic devices. Now you can either hand it to me or you can follow me to FATHER WALTERS' office.

NATHAN hands her the iPod.

SISTER CONSTANCE

You will get this back at the end of the school year.

NATHAN

At the end of the school year!?

SISTER CONSTANCE

Yes, and you are lucky I don't dispose of this.

NATHAN

Why are you doing this, you don't even know me.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Rules are rules, young man. Without rules, there would be chaos.

SISTER CONSTANCE walks away.

NATHAN

(Whispers to self)

Son of a bitch, man.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S LOCKER – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN opens his locker and puts his books away. As he closes his locker, he gets startled as he sees CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI standing next to him.

NATHAN

Hey guys.

CHARLIE

Is everything okay?

NATHAN

No, that stupid bitch took my iPod.

JESSICA

Who did?

NATHAN

SISTER CONSTANCE

CHARLIE  
That little fucking whore.

NATHAN

Tell me about it.

CHARLIE

Don't worry, we'll help you get your iPod back.

NATHAN

How? She said I can't have it until the end of the school year.

CLAIRE

Don't worry, we have our ways. We can help you get it back.

CHARLIE

I have a plan.

NATHAN

Which is?

CHARLIE

Okay, don't go to your first class. Skip it. We'll meet you here.

NATHAN

Where am I supposed to go then?

CHARLIE

When the bell rings, just go wait in the bathroom. We'll meet you here in twenty minutes. CONSTANCE doesn't have a class during first period so we'll be able to go in and have a little talk with her.

NATHAN

What if it doesn't work?

DIMITRI

Trust us, it will work.

CHARLIE

Just do exactly as we say and you'll have your iPod before the end of the day.

NATHAN

Okay, I trust you guys.

CHARLIE

And we trust you. Now, the bell is going to ring in a few seconds. Head to the bathroom and come out in twenty minutes, that way, we know there won't be anyone in the halls.

NATHAN

Okay, I'll head over there now.

CHARLIE

We'll meet you here.

The bell rings and students start rushing to their classrooms. NATHAN walks away from his locker, leaving the group.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN is in a bathroom stall. He looks at a clock up on the bathroom wall and gets out of the stall. He walks over to the mirror and looks at himself.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S LOCKER – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN walks over to his locker and sees CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE waiting for him. The hallway is empty.

NATHAN

Okay, so what's the plan?

CHARLIE reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box cutter with a sharp razor blade at the tip and hands it over to NATHAN.

NATHAN

Whoa, what am I suppose to do with this?

CHARLIE

You are going to kill her.

NATHAN

What? Are you fucking kidding me?

JESSICA

Justice needs to be served.

NATHAN

Yeah but we don't have to kill her.

DIMITRI

She took your iPod and made your life here a living Hell. I think she needs to pay the price.

NATHAN  
I'm sure there's an alternative to this.

CLAIRE

There is no alternative. NATHAN, you can do this. Nobody will ever know.

NATHAN

People will look for her.

CHARLIE  
She is one of the meanest nuns here. I doubt anyone gives a shit about her.

NATHAN

I don't think I can do this. What if someone sees?

CHARLIE

We have it all planned out. When we go into her classroom we'll close the door. After you kill her we'll leave and pull the fire alarm, that way the hallway will be filled with students and no one will suspect anything.

NATHAN

And what if it backfires?

DIMITRI

You have to trust us.

CHARLIE

Do you trust us, NATHAN?

NATHAN

Yes, I do, but-

CHARLIE

Then you have nothing to worry about. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. You are part of us now. We will never tell anyone and we'll pretend like this never happened.

NATHAN

I've never killed anyone before…

CHARLIE  
How hard can it be? This box cutter is extremely sharp; it can cut right through the tissue of the skin in a heart beat.

JESSICA

You can do this, NATHAN.

NATHAN

Alright… I trust you guys, if you stay by my side then what could go wrong?

DIMITRI

Nothing will go wrong. Everything will go according to plan.

CHARLIE

We're wasting time, let's go.

NATHAN puts the box cutter in his back pocket.

CUT TO:

INT. SISTER CONSTANCE'S CLASSROOM – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI walk into SISTER CONSTANCE'S classroom. SISTER CONSTANCE looks at them walk in.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Can I help you?

The five of them walk up to her desk. SISTER CONSTANCE is sitting down.

NATHAN

Give me my iPod.

SISTER CONSTANCE

No! Young man, I already told you, you are not getting it back until the end of the school year!

NATHAN

I'll give you one more chance. Give me my iPod you old bitch!

The five of them stare at SISTER CONSTANCE. SISTER CONSTANCE gives NATHAN a smile.

SISTER CONSTANCE

No!

CHARLIE looks at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

Do it!

NATHAN quickly pulls out the box cutter from his back pocket and stabs the side of SISTER CONSTANCE'S neck. He quickly pulls out the box cutter. SISTER CONSTANCE begins to pump blood from the side of her neck, staining her clothes with blood. SISTER CONSTANCE stands up, wobbly, and coughs blood. She gives NATHAN a terrified look while placing her hand on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. NATHAN and the group just stare at her.

CHARLIE

Do it again!

NATHAN quickly walks up to SISTER CONSTANCE and stabs her in the side of the neck again. SISTER CONSTANCE falls to the floor; she is still gushing blood from her neck. NATHAN gets on his knees and repeatedly stabs SISTER CONSTANCE in the neck multiple times. The group is smiling as NATHAN is stabbing her. SISTER CONSTANCE is motionless.

JESSICA

I'll lock the door.

JESSICA runs up to the classroom door and locks it.

NATHAN

What do I do now!?

CHARLIE

Help me with the body! DIMITRI, open the closet door!

DIMITRI runs to the classroom closet door and opens it.

CHARLIE

NATHAN, get her leg and I'll get the other.

NATHAN and CHARLIE grab SISTER CONSTANCE by the legs and drag her body towards the closet. When they get her to the closet, they shove her in there. They stuff her body in the closet and close the door. NATHAN stuffs the box cutter in his backpack.

CHARLIE

We need her keys!

CLAIRE goes behind the desk and opens the first drawer at the top. She grabs a key chain filled with keys and grabs NATHAN'S iPod. She runs to NATHAN and CHARLIE and hands them the keys and iPod.

CLAIRE  
Here's your iPod.

CHARLIE inserts key by key into the keyhole of the door until he finds the right one. He inserts the right key and turns it. He locks the door.

CHARLIE

Here, NATHAN, hold on to these.

NATHAN takes the keys.

JESSICA

I'll clean up the blood.

JESSICA walks over to the desk and pulls out a roll of paper towels.

NATHAN

What do we do now!?

CHARLIE

Okay, now we're going to turn off the lights and leave the classroom. We're going to lock the door and we're going to run to the bathroom. But first, we're going to pull the fire alarm.

NATHAN

Oh man, I can't believe I killed her…

CHARLIE

You had to kill her. She doesn't deserve to live and she sure as Hell does not deserve to be called a catholic.

NATHAN

You're right…

CHARLIE  
I know I am. NATHAN, we're doing the right thing. We've taken the first step in ridding this world from all this fucking swine. We can make this world a better place. A place away from all the filth, all the vomit, and all the shit this world is infested in.

JESSICA  
This was for the best, NATHAN.

NATHAN  
You're totally right. Okay, let's get out of here.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN, JESSICA, CLAIRE, CHARLIE, and DIMITRI walk out of the classroom. There is nobody else in the hallway. NATHAN locks the door with the keys and puts the keys back in his pocket. The five of them quickly walk over to the fire alarm and pull it, and then they run directly to the boy's restroom. The sound of the fire alarm is heard all over the school. Students begin to exit their classrooms and flood the hallways.

CUT TO:

INT. BOYS RESTROOM – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN and the group are all in the bathroom.

CHARLIE  
Go first.

NATHAN nods his head in approval and gets out of the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN walks into the crowded hallway. The fire alarm still rings. The hallway is filled with students. NATHAN gets in the middle of the hallway and blends in with all the other students. He looks around and can't find his group. NATHAN is very nervous.

CUT TO:

EXT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – OVERCAST DAY

NATHAN and everyone else in the school steps outside to the front. Teachers and students are outside but the youth group is nowhere to be found. NATHAN is looking around, very nervously. A bell is heard and students begin to walk back into the building. NATHAN follows the crowd of students back into the building.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGOUT SPOT – RAINY DAY

NATHAN is sitting next to the lake by himself. It's pouring rain outside and NATHAN does not care that he is getting soaked. He is sitting on the ground with his arms on his knees. He is upset. NATHAN turns around and sees CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE standing next to the hole with the firewood. They are staring at NATHAN. NATHAN quickly gets up and runs towards them, angry.

NATHAN

What the fuck was that!?

CHARLIE  
What?

NATHAN

Back at the school!

DIMITRI

Everything went fine.

NATHAN

It did, until you guys ditched me!

CHARLIE  
We didn't ditch you, NATHAN.

NATHAN

Yes you did! You make me kill the old bitch and then you send me out into the hallway, and there's my dumbass trying to find you! I trusted you, and what do you do!? You turn your backs on me, just like everybody else has ever done!

CHARLIE

You're overreacting, NATHAN. This was all part of the plan!

NATHAN

What fucking plan are you talking about, CHARLIE!? Please tell me because apparently I'm not catching on!

JESSICA

We told you the plan from the very beginning.

CLAIRE

Yeah and you agreed to do it.

CHARLIE

Look, NATHAN, if all of us came out of that bathroom, then we would have looked very suspicious. We all split up right after you left the bathroom; we all went our separate ways to avoid being noticed. Can't you see that?

NATHAN

So, you didn't just leave me?

CHARLIE

Of course not, you're like a brother to us. You joined our circle so we all have each other's backs.

NATHAN

Oh… Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted.

CHARLIE  
Don't be sorry, we should have told you what we were going to do next.

NATHAN

Okay, well I think I'm going to go… I'm soaked!

CHARLIE

Alright, we're going to stay here. We'll see you at school tomorrow. We'll see you at the table.

NATHAN

Alright.

NATHAN walks past the group and heads out. JESSICA, CHARLIE, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE stare at NATHAN leave. Their faces are serious.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – NIGHT

NATHAN is sitting on his bed. JUDY knocks on his door and walks in holding a glass of milk in her hand.

JUDY

Hello, dear. I brought you a glass of warm milk.

JUDY hands NATHAN the milk.

NATHAN

Thanks.

JUDY sits down next to NATHAN. NATHAN gets very nervous.

JUDY  
So NATHAN, do you wanna tell me about school? How do you like it so far?

NATHAN

It's alright.

JUDY

How are your new friends?

NATHAN

Good.

JUDY

Well tell me about them, what are they like?

NATHAN

Mom, actually I'm pretty tired. I just want to go to bed.

JUDY

Alright dear, drink your milk.

JUDY gets up and walks over to the door.

JUDY

Goodnight.

NATHAN

Night, mom.

JUDY leaves NATHAN'S room and closes the door. NATHAN lies down in bed and covers himself under the blanket. He stares at his backpack, sitting on a chair across his bed. He quickly turns over and as soon as he does he sees SISTER CONSTANCE lying down next to him. She is covered in blood and her wound oozes out even more blood.

SISTER CONSTANCE

You killed me!

NATHAN screams and jumps out of bed and falls to the floor.

NATHAN

Mom! Someone help me!

SISTER CONSTANCE gets up from the bed and slowly walks toward NATHAN. NATHAN doesn't get up from the floor, but crabwalks towards the bedroom door. SISTER CONSTANCE gushes blood from her neck wound and it spills all over the floor.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Look what you did to me!

SISTER CONSTANCE gets on the floor and quickly gets in front of NATHAN'S face.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Look at it!

SISTER CONSTANCE turns her neck toward NATHAN, exposing her neck wound. She grabs the edges of her neck wound and stretches it open, exposing the inside of her neck to NATHAN. Blood splatters on NATHAN'S face. NATHAN screams.

NATHAN

Stop!

JUDY quickly runs inside NATHAN'S room and turns on the light. She sees NATHAN sitting on the floor. NATHAN turns to look at JUDY and looks in front of him again, SISTER CONSTANCE is gone.

JUDY

What's going on here!?

NATHAN is shocked and looks at his mom with fear in his eyes. His eyes are watery and he is breathing fast.

NATHAN

There's someone in here!

JUDY

Who, who's in here!?

JUDY looks around the room and sees nothing. NATHAN also looks around the room and sees nobody.

JUDY

Are you okay, NATHAN?

NATHAN gets up from the floor and looks around his room, terrified. He looks at his bed and on the floor and sees no trail of blood. He feels his face and it's completely dry.

NATHAN

She was here, I know she was!

JUDY

NATHAN, there's nobody here, dear.

NATHAN

She was here, Goddammit! What the fuck is going on!?

JUDY

That is enough, NATHAN! You obviously had a bad dream.

NATHAN

No, it wasn't a dream! She was right here!

JUDY

Look at you, NATHAN. You're exhausted! Go back to bed, dear. Everything is going to be fine.

NATHAN keeps looking around the room. JUDY puts her hand on NATHAN'S back and leads him to his bed.

NATHAN

I'm not crazy; she was here just a second ago…

JUDY

Who was?

NATHAN stays quiet and lies back down in bed. JUDY sits on his bedside.

JUDY

NATHAN, did you take your medicine this morning?

NATHAN

Yes.

JUDY

Are you sure?

NATHAN

Mom, I took the damn pills, okay?

JUDY

Alright dear, you just tend to see things that aren't there when you don't take them.

NATHAN

Well she was here. It felt so real.

JUDY

Who are you talking about, NATHAN?

NATHAN

No one, never mind…

JUDY

Get some sleep.

JUDY stands up and goes to NATHAN'S bedroom door.

JUDY

Goodnight dear.

NATHAN turns to his side and faces his backpack again. He closes his eyes.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S BEDROOM – MORNING

NATHAN is still lying in bed. His eyes are wide open. JUDY walks into his room.

JUDY

Are you up?

NATHAN

Mom, can I stay home from school today?

JUDY

Are you not feeling well?

NATHAN

Not at all. I'm feeling nauseous.

JUDY walks up to NATHAN and places her hand on his forehead.

JUDY

You don't feel warm.

NATHAN

Mom, please. Just for today.

JUDY

Alright, dear. But don't make this a habit.

NATHAN

I won't.

JUDY walks to NATHAN'S door and is about to leave the room.

JUDY

Get some rest, dear. I have a few errands to run. I'll be home later, okay?

NATHAN

Okay.

JUDY leaves NATHAN'S room. NATHAN gets up and walks over to his door. He opens it and walks out. As he closes the door, SISTER CONSTANCE is standing behind the door, crying and gushing blood. She stands motionless. NATHAN does not see her.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S LIVING ROOM – MORNING

NATHAN walks over to the living room and sits on the couch. He has a can of soda in his hand. He grabs the remote control and turns on the television. The news is on. MONICA, the news anchor, is in front of St. Mary's Academy talking about a murder. In the background, police cars are parked outside the school.

MONICA  
Our top story this morning, a teacher here at St. Mary's Academy was found dead. Officials say her body was discovered by one of the janitors this morning at 5:30AM. Officials are still under investigating if this was a homicide.

NATHAN quickly turns off the television. He is scared. The door bell suddenly rings. NATHAN quickly gets up and walks up to the front door. When he opens the door, he sees CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE standing at the door.

CLAIRE

There you are.

JESSICA

We've been looking everywhere for you.

NATHAN

Yeah, well I felt sick today, so.

CHARLIE

The police are all over the school.

NATHAN

Yeah I know I just saw the news.

DIMITRI

We just wanted to make sure you were okay.

NATHAN

Yeah, I'm fine…

CHARLIE

Can we come in?

NATHAN

Yeah sure, come on in.

NATHAN lets them all in and closes the front door.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – DAY

CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and NATHAN are in NATHAN'S room. JESSICA sits next to the window; CHARLIE sits on NATHAN'S bed, and DIMITRI, CLAIRE, and NATHAN stand. CLAIRE puts her hand on NATHAN'S forehead.

CLAIRE

You're not really sick, are you?

NATHAN

No.

CHARLIE

Then why didn't you come to school today?

NATHAN

I just didn't feel like it…

CHARLIE

Is there a specific reason?

NATHAN

I just didn't feel like going, okay?

DIMITRI

Are you trying to avoid us?

NATHAN

No, that's not it.

CHARLIE

Then what is?

NATHAN

I just feel horrible from what I did yesterday.

JESSICA

Don't feel horrible. That bitch had it coming.

CHARLIE

Yeah, she got exactly what she deserved.

NATHAN

I just don't feel right.

CHARLIE

Deep down you do. You know she had to die. She was making your life Hell.

NATHAN

I just didn't think it would go that far.

CHARLIE  
You knew exactly what was going on. There was no turning back. Don't you see? We're getting rid of all the filth that runs in this god forsaken world.

NATHAN

So it's not a bad thing?

CHARLIE

Of course not, you did the right thing. Why let assholes run this world? They don't deserve to live. What you did was what that bitch needed.

NATHAN

Well, I guess you're right.

CHARLIE

Of course I am, and if I'm not mistaken, wasn't there three other assholes who ruined your day?

NATHAN

Yeah, those two girls in front of my locker and that guy who tripped me in the cafeteria.

JESSICA

They need to pay too.

NATHAN  
What?

CHARLIE

She's right, NATHAN. We can't let the bullies get their way. I say, we teach them a lesson.

NATHAN

How are we going to do that?

CHARLIE

Why don't we go to the school and see what we can do for them?

NATHAN

I don't know.

DIMITRI

Don't you want to have your revenge? They embarrassed you in front of the entire school.

NATHAN

Yeah that's true.

CLAIRE

Yeah, you can't let them get away with it. I say we have some fun.

NATHAN

Well, what should we do?

CHARLIE

Do you have any bleach?

NATHAN

What? Bleach?

CHARLIE

Yes, bleach. Bleach contains a toxic in it that can be fatal if swallowed.

NATHAN

Yeah, we have some in the closet downstairs, but what does that have to do with anything?

CHARLIE

Maybe your bullies are thirsty.

CHARLIE smiles.

NATHAN

Wait, so we're going to make them drink bleach?

CHARLIE

It's simple, we just fill up a water bottle with bleach and have them drink it.

NATHAN

How are we going to do that?

CHARLIE

I have a plan. First, we have to fill up an empty water bottle with bleach. Do you have water bottles?

NATHAN

Yeah, they're in the fridge.

CHARLIE

Good, lets go get a couple.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S KITCHEN – DAY

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI are in the kitchen. NATHAN opens the refrigerator door and pulls out two water bottles. He sets them on the counter next to a gallon of bleach.

CHARLIE

Empty the water and fill the bottles with the bleach.

NATHAN empties out the water bottles and fills each one with bleach. He puts the cap on the bottles.

NATHAN

Now what?

CHARLIE

Now, we try to get those girls to drink them.

NATHAN

And how do you propose we do that?

CHARLIE

We can plant the bottles in their backpacks.

JESSICA

Wait, we can't do this today.

CHARLIE

Why not?

DIMITRI

She's right; there are cops all over the school. If we just show up now, they'll suspect something.

CHARLIE

Shit, you're right.

NATHAN

Then we'll do it tomorrow.

CHARLIE

Good idea, we can do it in the morning.

NATHAN

What if I get caught? Or what if someone sees me?

CHARLIE

Just be slick. We'll see how it goes tomorrow. In the mean time, save these in your room. Make sure you don't drink them.

NATHAN

Okay, I will.

CLAIRE

Well, we're gonna go.

CHARLIE

Yeah we have some stuff to take care of.

NATHAN

Where are you guys going?

CHARLIE

We have some stuff to take care of.

NATHAN puts his head down.

CHARLIE

Don't worry about it, NATHAN. Remember, we're here for you.

NATHAN

I'm fine.

JESSICA

You know we love you. We won't let anything happen to you.

DIMITRI

You're a part of us now. We'll stick together till the end. You don't need anyone else.

NATHAN

I'm so confused…

CHARLIE

Don't be. Just go with the flow. Things have never been smoother.

The group smiles at NATHAN.

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK HEADING TO ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – NEXT MORNING

NATHAN is walking down the sidewalk heading to St. Mary's Academy. As he is walking, he hears CHARLIE'S voice behind him.

CHARLIE

NATHAN!

NATHAN turns around and sees CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI walking his way. NATHAN stops and waits for them.

NATHAN

Hey guys.

CHARLIE

Did you bring the bleach?

NATHAN

It's in my backpack.

JESSICA  
Good.

NATHAN

You guys, what if this doesn't work? I mean, how exactly am I going to have them drink the bottles?

CHARLIE

We told you, we'll just put the bottles in their backpacks.

NATHAN

Don't you think they'll wonder why there are water bottles in their backpacks?

CHARLIE  
Okay, well maybe it isn't a very good plan. Don't worry, when we get to school, we'll think of something.

NATHAN

Alright.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – DAY

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI are all standing next to NATHAN'S locker.

NATHAN

Those two girls usually stand here. I'm not sure where they are.

CHARLIE

They should be here soon.

CHARLIE looks down the hall of crowded students and sees JACKIE and DESS walking towards them.

CHARLIE  
Are those the girls?

NATHAN turns in the same direction as CHARLIE and sees JACKIE and DESS walking his way.

NATHAN

That's them…

DESS and JACKIE walk up to NATHAN. JACKIE opens the locker next to NATHAN'S locker. NATHAN is staring at JACKIE and DESS.

JACKIE

What the fuck are you looking at?

NATHAN

Don't fucking talk to me, you cunt.

CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI chuckle at JACKIE.

DESS

Hey, don't call her that!

JACKIE

Yeah you little punk! You're just asking for it, aren't you? My boyfriend will shove his foot so far up your ass; you'll be sucking his toes till graduation.

CHARLIE looks at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

Don't let her talk to you like that.

NATHAN looks directly at JACKIE.

NATHAN

You are so lucky you're a girl. I should kick your ass right now.

DESS  
If you even touch her, then you're a fag!

NATHAN

You shut up! Who's talking to you!?

JACKIE

You know what, whatever. Oh and by the way, you are not invited to my party. Most of the seniors here are going.

NATHAN

Ask me if I give a shit.

JACKIE pulls out an invitation from her backpack and rips it into two pieces in front of NATHAN'S face then throws the pieces at him. JACKIE and DESS laugh and walk away. NATHAN looks at them walking away and then stares at his group.

NATHAN

Why didn't you guys jump in and back me up!?

CHARLIE  
NATHAN, you have to stand up to her. Now, don't get me wrong, if she would have hit you then JESSICA or CLAIRE would beat the shit out of her.

NATHAN

Gee, thanks for having my back.

CHARLIE

But don't you get it? This is perfect.

NATHAN

What is?

CHARLIE picks up the torn pieces of the invitation from the floor.

CHARLIE

We have her address now.

NATHAN

So?

CHARLIE

Anyone feel like crashing a party?

NATHAN

Are you kidding me, I'm not going to that bitch's house.

CHARLIE  
But I have a plan.

NATHAN

You and your fucking plans!

CHARLIE

This one is surefire.

NATHAN

Fine, what is it?

CHARLIE

We can talk about it after school. We'll meet at our hangout spot.

NATHAN

Okay.

CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI walk away from NATHAN. NATHAN stares at them leave.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGOUT SPOT – DAY

NATHAN is sitting next to the fire pit. A small fire is lit. He turns around and sees CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI walking towards him. They all sit around the small campfire.

JESSICA

Hey NATHAN.

NATHAN

Hi.

CHARLIE

It's a nice day for a fire.

NATHAN

Do you guys wanna smoke?

They all smile.

CLAIRE

Let's blaze it up!

NATHAN reaches into his backpack and pulls out his pipe and bag of marijuana.

NATHAN

Anyone want to hit it first?

DIMITRI

You take the first hit, it's yours.

NATHAN

Alright then.

NATHAN puts the pipe to his mouth and ignites the marijuana at the tip with the lighter. He inhales and holds it in while he passes it to CLAIRE.

CLAIRE  
God, this smells so good.

CLAIRE puts the pipe to her mouth and inhales the marijuana. She passes the pipe to DIMITRI and he does the same thing. He then passes the pipe to JESSICA.

JESSICA

Oh my God, you guys, we're total potheads.

JESSICA inhales the pipe and holds in the smoke. She passes the pipe to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE

We're not hurting anybody with this. Besides, this is actually good for you.

NATHAN laughs and smiles at CHARLIE.

NATHAN

How is this good for you?

CHARLIE smiles at NATHAN and inhales the pipe.

CHARLIE

It relaxes you and fixes all your problems. It takes everything wrong with your life and makes it all better again.

JESSICA

Nothing makes everything all better.

CHARLIE

Yes, JESSICA, well maybe not for you, but for the rest of us, it does.

JESSICA

Calm your tits, CHARLIE.

They all laugh.

CLAIRE  
Are you guys fucking high right now?

NATHAN starts laughing.

NATHAN

No! We are all just floating on a big cloud, taking away all the stress thrown at us. Do you feel my stress, CLAIRE? Do you?

CLAIRE

You're high, NATHAN.

DIMITRI

You're high too, CLAIRE.

CLAIRE

Yes but I'm smarter than all of you when I'm high.

They all laugh.

DIMITRI

Oh please, boys are way better and smarter than girls.

CLAIRE

Shut up! No their not.

DIMITRI

Then why did God invent a man first before a woman?

CLAIRE

Because you always have to start with a rough draft before the perfected final copy.

Everyone laughs.

CHARLIE  
Can you guys shut up now?

NATHAN

You know, you guys are truly amazing.

CHARLIE laughs at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

NATHAN, you're high.

NATHAN

No, I know that, but seriously, you guys are truly awesome. I mean, it's not everyday you meet people like you.

JESSICA

Aww, how sweet.

They all laugh.

CHARLIE  
We're flattered.

NATHAN

You guys are pretty much all I have.

CHARLIE

Is that you or the weed talking?

NATHAN laughs and playfully shoves CHARLIE.

NATHAN

No I'm being for real.

CHARLIE

Well thank you.

NATHAN

Yeah you guys are my best friends, my fucking best friends.

DIMITRI

We feel like we've known you for so long.

NATHAN

So you guys never really did tell me about yourselves.

CHARLIE

What would you like to know?

NATHAN

What are your back stories? Where are you guys from?

CHARLIE

That doesn't matter. We can be whoever you want us to be.

NATHAN

What?

CHARLIE

Don't you get it?

NATHAN

Oh God I'm too stoned for this shit.

CHARLIE

Wouldn't you want to know?

NATHAN

Know what?

JESICA

The truth about us, the truth about all of us.

NATHAN

What are you talking about?

CLAIRE

Have you ever had friends so close to you? Friends that are so loyal, so perfect?

NATHAN

No, I can't say I have.

DIMITRI

Well that's who we are. We are your perfect friends. Ever since the moment we met you, we knew you would be our fifth group member.

CHARLIE

That's who we are, NATHAN. Your perfect friends, can't you see that?

NATHAN

Oh God, my head's spinning like crazy.

CHARLIE

Relax. Enjoy your trip.

CHARLIE hands NATHAN the pipe. NATHAN inhales the smoke from the pipe.

NATHAN

You guys are killing me.

They all laugh.

CHARLIE

So enough small talk, let's discuss our plans.

NATHAN

Wait, so who are you guys really?

CHARLIE smiles at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

We'll talk about that later. For now, let's talk about JACKIE and DESS.

NATHAN

Alright.

NATHAN pulls out the torn invitation from his pocket and hands it to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE

(Reads invitation)

Party at my place tonight at ten. We will provide drinks but BYOB is recommended. Let's get ready for our Homecoming this year by drinking to the seniors at St. Mary's Academy. The party will be located at 5598 Black Crow Avenue, the big mansion in the open field. We hope to see you there and remember: seniors only! Invitation required.

JESSICA

Ugh, somebody waste that bitch.

CHARLIE

Okay guys, so her party is going to be at the mansion house on Black Crow Avenue. That's not to far from here. That land is pretty isolated so odds are no one will notice us.

NATHAN

Alright so how do we get in?

CHARLIE

Well, odds are it's going to be flooded with people. We'll just make our way in like nothing. Plus, it's going to be dark.

NATHAN

Alright, alright. So what do we do when we walk in?

CHARLIE

We're going to take the water bottles with bleach and spike the punch bowl.

NATHAN

What punch bowl?

CHARLIE

There's going to be a big punch bowl there that's already spiked with alcohol. We'll fill it with the bleach and watch the sparks fly. People will be so wasted; they'll think the flavor is just really strong alcohol.

NATHAN

That's actually pretty smart.

CHARLIE

I know it is.

NATHAN

What time do we leave?

CHARLIE

We leave tonight. We'll meet you outside your house. Just sneak out.

NATHAN

Okay, what time?

CHARLIE

We'll leave at eleven. By then, hopefully a good amount of people are drunk.

NATHAN

Okay, but wait. What if this doesn't work?

CHARLIE

It will work. Trust us.

NATHAN

Okay, I trust you guys.

JESSICA

We're all in this together.

CLAIRE

We won't let you down.

DIMITRI

Just don't let us down.

NATHAN

I won't.

CHARLIE smiles.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – EVENING

NATHAN and JUDY are sitting at the dinner table eating a fish dinner.

JUDY

Well, NATHAN, I called the town doctor and we have an appointment with him next week.

NATHAN

I don't need a doctor.

JUDY

Your medicine is not going to refill itself. It will just be for a check up.

NATHAN

I'm fine. I don't need to keep taking my pills.

JUDY

Well, we'll let the doctor decide on that.

NATHAN

So you think I'm crazy, is that it?

JUDY

No, NATHAN, I just think that you may have changed a bit ever since we moved here. I think you've gotten a little out of control.

NATHAN

Out of control!? I'm not out of control!

JUDY

I'm just a little worried about you, dear.

NATHAN

Worried, worried? I'm so touched.

JUDY

Maybe after we visit with the doctor we can arrange for you to see someone, you know, professional.

NATHAN

Would you just shut up!?

JUDY

NATHAN!

NATHAN

I'm not crazy! You move me miles away from my home, the home where I was born and raised and suddenly you decide to move us here!? I'm not crazy I'm upset! Can't you see that!? When we moved here, nobody could even talk to me, because they thought I was some kind of disgusting freak! Wasn't too long ago now was it?

JUDY

That's why I think you should talk to someone, dear!

NATHAN

How is that going to help me!? So I go talk to some therapist and all of a sudden I become socially acceptable? Who are you kidding, mom?

JUDY

I thought you told me you already made some friends? Did you lie to me?

NATHAN

No I didn't lie.

JUDY

Well then, don't say you don't have any friends because you told me you did.

NATHAN

But it's just four of them! I want to fit in with the rest of the school.

JUDY

Well as long as those four friends treat you right, then you shouldn't really worry about everyone else at the school, NATHAN.

NATHAN

I know but I just get very lonely at times. You don't understand. You don't know how I feel and you sure as hell don't know what I've been through.

JUDY

That's enough! NATHAN, you will show me more respect and will not talk to me like that!

NATHAN

Well, don't bring up shit that I don't want to hear then!

JUDY

Have you taken your medicine today!?

NATHAN

Why do you keep asking me that!?

JUDY

NATHAN, you need help. I'm trying to help.

NATHAN

That medicine hasn't been doing anything for me!

JUDY

Show me the bottle.

NATHAN

What?

JUDY

I want to see the bottle of pills. I want to see if you've actually been taking them.

NATHAN

No! Don't you worry about that!

JUDY

I'm your mother! Show me the bottle, now!

NATHAN

You know what; I don't have to deal with this!

NATHAN gets up from the table and grabs his backpack from the kitchen counter.

JUDY

Where do you think your going!?

NATHAN walks over to the front door and leaves.

CUT TO:

EXT. NATHAN'S FRONT YARD – NIGHT

NATHAN marches out of his house and JUDY walks out of the front door.

JUDY

NATHAN! Get back here!

NATHAN continues to walk.

NATHAN

No!

JUDY waits at the front door.

JUDY

NATHAN! NATHAN!

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGOUT SPOT – NIGHT

NATHAN is sitting around a lit campfire by himself. He hears footsteps behind him and quickly turns around. CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI are walking towards him. The four of them sit around the campfire next to NATHAN.

CHARLIE

The fire's nice, isn't it?

NATHAN

It's just fire.

CHARLIE

Well if you look at it like that, then yes, it is just fire. But if you focus on it deeply, you'll notice there's a kind of beauty buried deep within it.

JESSICA

When did you get so philosophical?

CHARLIE

Never mind.

DIMITRI

NATHAN, did you bring the bleach?

NATHAN

Yeah, it's all in my backpack.

CLAIRE

Good. Tonight will be fun.

NATHAN

I don't feel right.

CHARLIE

They deserve what's coming.

NATHAN

Says who?

CHARLIE

Says me, and you know it's true. People like them don't deserve to live on this planet. All their filth and hate will spread like wild fire if we don't do anything about them.

NATHAN

Really?

CHARLIE

Yes. Just imagine how the school would be without them around. They won't be there to insult you in front of your locker or trip you in the cafeteria in front of everyone. Think about it, NATHAN. Without them, school will be so much easier for you and for whoever else those bitches ever bothered. We're not doing wrong; we're doing this world a favor.

NATHAN

And you are sure we won't get busted?

CHARLIE

I'm positive.

CLAIRE  
You just stick with us and we'll take care of you.

JESSICA  
Yeah, NATHAN, we will never let anything happen to you. You have our backs and we have yours.

NATHAN

Well, alright. So what was the plan again?

CHARLIE

We'll talk about it on the way. We should get going.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS NEXT TO JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI are hiding in the woods while looking at JACKIE'S house. Loud music can be heard coming from the house. The outside of her house is filled with teenagers dancing and holding red cups.

CHARLIE

There it is.

NATHAN

Damn, that house is huge!

CHARLIE

Which is perfect, look how many people are there. Nobody will even notice us.

NATHAN

That is quite a few people on the outside. I wonder how packed it is inside.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Inside JACKIE'S house is filled with teenagers holding red cups in their hand. Loud music is playing and everyone is having a good time. Some people are dancing, others are making out, and some are standing around talking to each other.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S KITCHEN – NIGHT

JACKIE walks into the kitchen and goes over to her fridge. She pulls out a bottle of vodka from the fridge and walks over to the counter where a big bowl of punch stands. She pours the vodka into the punch bowl and mixes it with a serving spoon.

JACKIE

Time to get fucked up!

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI and CLAIRE walk in through the front door. They are unnoticed. The inside of the house is dark and only bright flashing lights are seen as everyone dances and laughs.

CHARLIE

Let's go to the kitchen.

The five of them walk together as they go through the crowds of drunken teenagers. The five of them have serious faces as they walk through the crowds.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S KITCHEN – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE walk into the kitchen. There is nobody there.

CHARLIE

We don't have much time. Hurry!

NATHAN runs over to the punch bowl and sets his backpack on the counter.

JESSICA  
I'll keep guard.

JESSICA walks over to the kitchen door. CHARLIE, NATHAN, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE are standing around the punchbowl. NATHAN pulls out the two water bottles filled with bleach from his backpack.

CHARLIE

Do it.

NATHAN opens the bottles and pours the contents into the punch bowl. After he pours the bleach, he mixes the punch with the mixing spoon.

CHARLIE  
Everyone will be too drunk to notice the taste of bleach.

JESSICA  
Guys, I think we need to get the fuck out of here!

CHARLIE

What's wrong!?

JESSICA

I hear people coming!

CHARLIE

Shit. Alright guys let's head out, and meet at the garage.

NATHAN

Okay. But why the garage?

CHARLIE

No one will see us if we leave through the garage. Hurry!

The five of them leave the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI walk out of the kitchen and head to the garage.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S KITCHEN – NIGHT

JACKIE walks in the kitchen with DESS by her side. They walk over to the punch bowl. JACKIE is holding another bottle of vodka.

JACKIE

Okay, I found another bottle. Let's take this out there.

DESS  
Alright, do we have enough cups?

JACKIE

Shit, okay check in the garage. We should have a box full.

DESS

Alright.

JACKIE empties the bottle of vodka and mixes the punch bowl. She picks up the bowl and prepares to leave the kitchen.

JACKIE

I'll set this out there. I think we still have a few cups but bring more.

DESS

On it.

JACKIE leaves the kitchen with the punchbowl and DESS leaves the kitchen too.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S GARAGE – NIGHT

DESS walks into the dark garage. There is a large red truck parked in the garage. NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE were about to leave through the garage back door when DESS walked in. DESS turns on the garage light. The group stares at DESS. DESS stares at NATHAN.

DESS

Hey what the fuck are you doing here!?

NATHAN

I was just um-

CHARLIE

She can't know we're here. She'll ruin everything.

DESS walks up to NATHAN.

DESS

Answer me! What the fuck are you doing here! This is a private party!

NATHAN

I was just leaving.

DESS  
No, I'm going to tell JACKIE. Her boyfriend is going to beat the shit out of you.

DESS turns around and starts walking towards the garage door.

CHARLIE

Stop her, NATHAN!

NATHAN quickly looks around the garage and grabs a titanium baseball bat. He runs up behind DESS and swings the bat at her left leg. DESS screams and falls to the floor.

NATHAN

Batter up.

NATHAN raises the baseball bat and swings it at DESS' back. DESS continues to scream in pain. She slowly slides her body away.

DESS

Stop!

CHARLIE

Beat her! Beat her now!

NATHAN raises the baseball bat again and swings it at the back of DESS' head. Blood oozes from DESS' mouth. NATHAN continues to swing at DESS' head multiple times. The ground around DESS is filled with blood. DESS is motionless.

CHARLIE

CLAIRE, go lock the door.

CLAIRE goes to the garage door and locks it.

NATHAN

What do we do with the body!?

CHARLIE looks around and points at the red truck parked in the garage.

CHARLIE

There. We'll hide it under the truck! Grab her arm!

NATHAN and CHARLIE pull DESS' corpse towards the truck and stuff her under it. They kick her body until it is fully under the truck.

CHARLIE

Let's get out of here! Take the bat!

NATHAN grabs the bloody bat and the five of them run out of the garage through the exit door.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The punchbowl is sitting at a table where all of the drinks are. People continue to dance and have a good time. JACKIE walks over to the punch bowl and serves herself two cups of the punch. She walks away. More people serve themselves punch. Drunken teenagers go up to the punchbowl and serve themselves punch. JACKIE is already drunk. She walks over to EVAN and hands him a cup of the punch.

JACKIE  
Here babe! I'm so fucking drunk!

EVAN

Slow down baby!

JACKIE is slurring her words.

JACKIE

Let's chug this shit babe!

EVAN laughs.

JACKIE

Ready? Okay, one, two, and three!

The two of them both chug down the full cup of punch, drinking it to the very last drop. JACKIE puts her hands against her stomach. EVAN makes a disgusted face.

EVAN

What'd you put in this?

JACKIE

Oh God, I don't feel too good.

JACKIE gets very dizzy and falls to her knees. She begins to vomit. People around her see her and get grossed out. She vomits even more and begins to vomit blood. EVAN also begins to vomit. He also begins to vomit blood. They are both coughing and struggle to breath.

EVAN

What did you do to me!?

Evan continues to vomit out blood.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The drunken teenagers who served themselves the punch also begin to drink it. They too begin to vomit blood. People begin to notice this and begin to panic. A DRUNKEN GIRL who has the red cup in her hand drops it and panics.

DRUNKEN GIRL

Oh my God, there's something in the punch!

Teenagers begin to spread out in panic. Everyone rushes out of the mansion screaming. Pandemonium breaks loose.

CUT TO:

INT. JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

JACKIE is still on the floor, on her knees.

JACKIE

Oh my God! Someone help!

JACKIE vomits blood one more time and falls flat on the floor.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE JACKIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI are standing behind a tree far away from the house. They are looking at people run out of the house in panic.

NATHAN

You did all this.

CHALRIE

No, we all did this.

JESSICA

I wonder how many people drank the bleach.

DIMITRI

I'm sure a few people did. Why else would they be running out of there like that?

NATHAN

And you are sure nobody noticed us?

CHARLIE

I'm sure. Everything went according to plan.

The sound of ambulance sirens can be heard from a distance.

CLAIRE

Let's go to our spot.

NATHAN

Okay…

The five of them walk away deep into the woods.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGOUT SPOT – NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, CLAIRE, JESSICA, and DIMITRI are sitting around a campfire at their secret spot. CHARLIE has the bloody titanium bat in his hands.

CHARLIE

We need to get rid of this.

NATHAN

How?

CLAIRE  
Should we throw it in the fire?

CAHRLIE

No, that won't do any good.

NATHAN

Then we'll throw it in the lake.

JESSICA

Wait, won't it just float back up?

DIMITRI

No, it's really heavy. It'll just sink to the bottom.

JESSICA

Are you sure?

NATHAN

You guys, let's just do it. I'm getting sick just looking at it.

CHARLIE smiles at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

It's only a little blood, NATHAN. It's not going to hurt you.

NATHAN looks at CHARLIE with a serious face and CHARLIE continues to smile.

NATHAN

Let's just get rid of it.

The five of them stand up and walk over to the lake. NATHAN throws the bat into the lake.

CHARLIE

It's late. We should get going.

NATHAN

Okay.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – NIGHT

NATHAN quietly walks in through the front door. All the lights are off.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S KITCHEN – NIGHT

NATHAN walks into his kitchen and turns on the light. As soon as he turns on the light he sees DESS' bloody corpse standing in the middle of the kitchen. NATHAN screams and tries to escape. As soon as he turns around, DESS shows up in front of his face.

DESS

Do you think I wanted to die!?

DESS grabs NATHAN and pushes him hard to the ground. NATHAN tries to get away as DESS slowly walks towards him.

DESS

You killed me, asshole!

NATHAN closes his eyes.

NATHAN

This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real.

DESS jumps on top of NATHAN and pins him down to the floor.

DESS

Oh this is real, and I'm right here!

NATHAN screams and tries to break free from DESS' grip.

DESS

What's wrong, NATHAN? Don't you want to party with us!? Don't you wanna be one of the cool kids!?

NATHAN

Leave me alone!

DESS

Come on lover boy, give me a little kiss!

DESS opens her mouth and blood oozes out of it and gets on NATHAN'S face. DESS is about to approach NATHAN'S mouth but NATHAN manages to push her off.

NATHAN

Get off me!

NATHAN quickly gets up and begins to run toward the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY UPSTAIRS – NIGHT

NATHAN makes it up the stairs and begins to run down the hallway towards his room. He hears the voice of SISTER CONSTANCE behind him. NATHAN turns around and sees SISTER CONSTANCE walking towards him from the shadows of the dark hallway.

SISTER CONSTANCE

No running in the hallway!

SISTER CONSTANCE levitates toward NATHAN. Her face is covered in blood. NATHAN screams and continues to run.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – NIGHT

NATHAN runs into his room and slams the door shut. He turns on the light and turns to face his bed. As soon as he turns, he sees DESS standing in front of his bed.

NATHAN

Leave me alone!

DESS slowly begins to walk toward NATHAN. NATHAN quickly turns to the door and tries to open it. The door is locked and will not open.

DESS

What is it about being dead that makes me so… angry?

DESS walks up to NATHAN'S face and grabs him by the neck. NATHAN tries to break free from DESS' grip.

NATHAN

Please! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!

DESS throws NATHAN to the floor.

DESS

Sorry? Sorry!? Do you think saying sorry will bring me back!? No! You did this and guess what!? I'm not going anywhere!

NATHAN

They made me do it!

NATHAN tries to get away from DESS. DESS quickly jumps on NATHAN and pins him down to the ground again.

DESS

Nobody made you do anything! You only have yourself to blame! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!? Shit, I'm already dead, what the fuck do I have to lose!? It's you that has everything to lose. I'm sorry NATHAN, that's the way it is, too bad, so sad. Karma is such a bitch.

NATHAN

Mom! Help!

DESS

Do you think your mommy is going to help you? Do you think anyone's going to help you!?

JUDY barges into NATHAN'S room.

JUDY

What's going on here!?

JUDY looks down at NATHAN on the floor. NATHAN looks around and does not see DESS anywhere.

DESS

Mom, she's in my room!

JUDY looks around.

JUDY

NATHAN, there's nobody here.

NATHAN continues to look around, shocked.

NATHAN

Yes she was, she was right here…

JUDY walks over to NATHAN and extends her arm to him.

JUDY

Get up.

NATHAN grabs his mom's arm and gets up.

JUDY

You just had a bad dream, dear.

NATHAN

No, no it wasn't a dream it was real! She was right here! I felt her!

JUDY grabs NATHAN by the shoulders and looks at him straight in the eyes.

JUDY

Look at you, NATHAN. You are exhausted. You were probably having a bad dream and you didn't even realize when you woke up. Everything is going to be okay. Now, I want you to go to bed, close your eyes, and rest.

NATHAN

But mom-

JUDY

Shh, go to bed.

NATHAN slowly walks over to his bed. He lies down and covers himself with his blanket.

JUDY walks over to the bedroom door and is about to turn off the lights.

JUDY

We'll talk about this in the morning.

JUDY turns off the light.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – MORNING

NATHAN walks downstairs to the kitchen. JUDY is sitting in the kitchen table.

JUDY

Morning, dear.

NATHAN

Hey mom.

NATHAN walks over to the cabinets in the kitchen and grabs a bowl. He then walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. He grabs a box of cereal from the kitchen table and serves himself in his bowl.

JUDY

NATHAN, we need to talk about last night.

NATHAN

I already told you.

JUDY

Told me what?

NATHAN

I wasn't dreaming.

JUDY

Yes well I think we need to talk about that.

NATHAN

There's nothing to talk about.

JUDY

NATHAN, have you been taking your medicine?

NATHAN

What difference will that make?

JUDY

You know how you are NATHAN, maybe what you saw yesterday wasn't a nightmare. It's possible that you could have just hallucinated to whole thing.

NATHAN

No, what I saw yesterday was real. I felt it, it couldn't be anymore real!

JUDY

Please, NATHAN. Just show me the bottle. I want to see that you're taking your pills.

NATHAN

Mom! Listen! That has nothing to do with yesterday!

JUDY

Okay NATHAN, what exactly did you see yesterday?

NATHAN

I can't tell you.

JUDY

Why not? Jesus Christ, NATHAN. I'm your mother! You can tell me anything!

NATHAN

I just can't, okay? It's too complicated.

JUDY

I was thinking, maybe today you can skip school and we can go look for someone for you to talk to, someone professional.

NATHAN

I don't need to see a shrink! I'm not crazy!

JUDY

NATHAN, you haven't been eating, you've been coming home late, and you've been seeing things that aren't there! I think you need to see someone.

NATHAN

I'm fine. Maybe you are the one who is going crazy! Maybe you should see someone!

JUDY

Please, dear, just come with me today. We'll get you some help. We need to find you a doctor right away!

NATHAN

Just drop it, mom. I'm fine.

NATHAN hears the doorbell ring. JUDY does nothing.

NATHAN

Are you gonna get that?

JUDY

Get what?

NATHAN

The door.

JUDY

There's no one at the door, sweetheart.

The doorbell rings again.

NATHAN  
There it is again, didn't you hear it?

JUDY looks confused and concerned.

JUDY

I didn't hear anything.

NATHAN angrily gets up from the table and walks over to the front door.

CUT TO:

INT. FRONT DOOR – MORNING

NATHAN opens the front door and sees JACKIE and EVAN standing in the doorway. They are completely pale with blood running down their mouths.

JACKIE

Do you have any punch?

NATHAN screams and quickly shuts the door.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – MORNING

JUDY quickly stands up and looks at NATHAN'S direction.

JUDY

What!? What is it!?

NATHAN runs over to the kitchen.

NATHAN

Mom, we gotta go! They're outside!

JUDY is extremely concerned. She walks over to the front door.

CUT TO:

INT. FRONT DOOR – MORNING

JUDY quickly opens the door and sees nobody there. She looks around and sees no one. She closes the door.

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – MORNING

JUDY walks back to the kitchen were NATHAN is standing.

JUDY

There's nobody there, NATHAN.

NATHAN

No! They were right there!

NATHAN begins to cry.

JUDY

You need help, dear.

NATHAN

I'm not making this up! They were standing right there! Mom, you have to believe me!

JUDY

You're ill, dear.

NATHAN

You don't understand!

NATHAN grabs his backpack from the counter and runs out the front door.

JUDY

NATHAN, come back!

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK – MORNING

NATHAN is speed walking down the sidewalk. CHARLIE, JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI are waiting for him at the end of the sidewalk. NATHAN rolls his eyes and walks up to the group.

CHARLIE

Is everything okay?

NATHAN

No everything's not okay.

JESSICA

Tell us what happened.

NATHAN

I can't.

DIMITRI

Why not?

NATHAN

Because, I don't even know what's going on in my head right now! I'm starting to see things that aren't there!

CHARLIE

Everything will be fine.

NATHAN

No, you don't know that. You don't know that because you don't know what's going through my head!

CHARLIE

You must be feeling guilty.

NATHAN

No, that's not it.

DIMITRI

Sure it is.

NATHAN

What?

JESSICA

You killed two people, and you poisoned a lot of people at that party last night. I'm sure the guilt is tearing you apart.

NATHAN

Then how come you guys don't feel guilty?

JESSICA

Because we didn't do it, you did.

NATHAN

But you guys made me do it!

CHARLIE

That doesn't matter. None of it matters. They all got what they deserved; now that's what matters.

NATHAN

You guys are crazy. I can't eat, I can't sleep! I feel horrible! I feel like I'm rotting from the inside out!

CHARLIE

Everything will be okay now. Don't you worry about a thing.

CLAIRE

We love you.

JESSICA

We do.

DIMITRI

We'll protect you.

They all smile at NATHAN.

NATHAN

You guys are freaking me out!

NATHAN walks past the group and ignores them. The group stays where they are and stare at NATHAN leave.

CUT TO:

INT. MATH CLASS – DAY

NATHAN is sitting in his desk at the back of the class. SISTER LANA, the instructor, is up at the board writing down math equations. The classroom is filled with students.

SISTER LANA

Make sure you write down all the steps, these problems will be on your test next week.

All the students in the class are writing in their notebooks. NATHAN is writing in his notebook. The lights in the classroom begin to flicker. NATHAN quickly looks around while the lights flicker and realizes everyone continues to write. He looks over at SISTER LANA and she is sitting at her desk. The lights continue to flicker. NATHAN begins to panic. NATHAN quickly gets up and walks over to SISTER LANA'S desk, the lights are still flickering.

NATHAN

Can I go to the bathroom?

SISTER LANA

Be back in two minutes.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY HALLWAY – DAY

NATHAN is walking down the hallway. The lights in the hallway begin to flicker.

NATHAN

What's going on!?

NATHAN begins to run and makes it to the bathroom door.

CUT TO:

INT. BATHROOM – DAY

NATHAN walks into the bathroom and stares at the mirror.

NATHAN

It's okay. It's okay.

The toilets in the bathroom begin to flush. Every toilet flushes. NATHAN turns to look at the stalls and sees blood coming out of the toilets. All the faucets in the row of sinks turn on. The water in the sinks also turns on and converts into blood.

NATHAN

The fuck is going on!?

NATHAN quickly runs out the bathroom.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

NATHAN gets out of the bathroom and is in the hallway again. At the end of the hallway he sees SISTER CONSTANCE, DESS, JACKIE, and EVAN standing with blood all over their bodies. They stand motionless. NATHAN screams and begins to back away slowly as the four of them walk toward him. NATHAN turns away and begins to run towards the exit of the building. The hallway lights are still flickering.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUSTSIDE ST. MARY'S ACADEMY – DAY

NATHAN exits the building through the back door of the school. He looks around outside and sees no one. He walks over to a vacant table and sits down. He begins to cry and puts his head down. NATHAN feels someone gently rub his back. NATHAN looks up and sees CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE standing around him at the table. CHARLIE is the one who rubbed his back.

CHARLIE

It's all going to be okay.

NATHAN

No it's not okay, nothing is okay!

JESSICA

Tell us what's wrong.

NATHAN

Everything! I mean with those people I killed and everything I'm seeing in my head, I feel like I'm dying!

CLAIRE

There, there, NATHAN. It all gets better.

NATHAN

No it doesn't! I feel like I'm going crazy! You guys have absolutely no idea what's going on in my head right now!

DIMITRI

We'll stick with you. We know this is all new to you.

NATHAN

Look, I just really want to be alone right now.

CHARLIE

You really should get back to class.

NATHAN

No I'm fine right here.

JESSICA

CHARLIE is right, NATHAN. With the murders and all, you can't afford to be suspicious.

CLAIRE

They'll begin to wonder where you are. Why is the new kid never in class and why did the murders suddenly happen when he showed up? Think about it.

CHARLIE

Go to class, NATHAN. We can meet here after school if you want.

NATHAN

I just want to go home.

CHARLIE

I understand that, but right now, you need to get to class.

NATHAN furiously gets up from the table and is about to walk away. Before he can walk away, CHARLIE holds him and embraces to give him a hug. JESSICA, CLAIRE, and DIMITRI go in and hug NATHAN and CHARLIE, giving a group hug. NATHAN begins to cry on CHARLIE'S shoulder.

CHARLIE

You are not alone.

CUT TO:

INT. ST. MARY'S ACADEMY HALLWAY – DAY

NATHAN is walking down the hallway. Students flood the hallway as the school day is over. NATHAN passes by FATHER WALTERS' door and as he does, FATHER WALTERS steps out.

FATHER WALTERS

NATHAN.

NATHAN turns around and looks at FATHER WALTERS.

NATHAN

Yes?

FATHER WALTERS

Can you step in here for a moment?

CUT TO:

INT. FATHER WALTERS' OFFICE – DAY

NATHAN is sitting down on the chair across from FATHER WALTERS' desk. WALTERS' is sitting behind his desk with his hands together.

FATHER WALTERS

Did you know JACKIE CLEARWATER and DESS ADAMS, and EVAN OSMENT?

NATHAN

No, why?

FATHER WALTERS

Well, I'm sure you heard what happened.

NATHAN

You will have to be more specific.

FATHER WALTERS

Well they passed away last night. Apparently they were at a party and somehow they were poisoned and DESS was brutally murdered. The police think she was beaten to death by a baseball bat.

NATHAN

What does that have to do with me?

FATHER WALTERS

Where you at that party last night?

NATHAN

No. I don't talk to anybody here. What makes you think they would invite me to their party?

FATHER WALTERS

So you weren't at that party? Where were you last night?

NATHAN

That's really none of your business.

FATHER WALTERS gives NATHAN a sour smile.

FATHER WALTERS

You do know that SISTER CONSTANCE is also dead. She was murdered. Now, you can tell me the truth right now or I will have the police question you.

NATHAN

What are you talking about? I didn't do anything and you have no proof. Why do you assume I did it?

FATHER WALTERS

Everything was going good in this school. You suddenly show up and now three of our students are dead and one of our staff?

NATHAN

That's complete coincidence. I didn't do anything.

FATHER WALTERS

I'd like to schedule a parent conference with you and your mother.

NATHAN

Why? I already told you I didn't do anything.

FATHER WALTERS

I would just like to talk to her. Get things straightened out.

NATHAN

My mom's busy.

FATHER WALTERS

Well you are going to have to ask her to make time for this. My conference hour is at ten. Tomorrow morning I want you and your mother to be in my office. I'll excuse you from class.

NATHAN

And if I refuse?

FATHER WALTERS

Then I will inform the police and you will be a prime suspect. It's your word against mine. Who do you think they're going to believe?

NATHAN stares at FATHER WALTERS.

FATHER WALTERS

I'm glad we were able to come to terms. I'll see you tomorrow.

NATHAN gets up and walks out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. HANGOUT SPOT – DAY

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE are sitting around the fire pit in their hangout spot.

CHARLIE

We have to do something.

NATHAN

What can I do? He wants to see my mom tomorrow.

CHARLIE

You are sure you didn't tell him anything?

NATHAN

Yes, I'm sure. I don't know why he's suspecting anything.

JESSICA

We have to do something.

NATHAN

Like what?

JESSICA

I don't know! We can't let him find out!

CHARLIE

What time is your meeting tomorrow?

NATHAN

He said his office hours are at ten.

CHARLIE

I think we need to kill him too.

NATHAN

Are you sure?

CHARLIE

Yes. We can't have him raise any suspicions on you. Think about it, he tells other teachers there and they tell everyone they know. Soon, you'll be on the news labeled as a prime suspect and the police will keep a closer eye on you. They might even find out it was you. We can't let that happen.

NATHAN

What should we do?

CHARLIE

We'll think of something. In the meantime, you should head on home. Make sure he hasn't called your mom yet.

NATHAN

Fat chance. I'm sure he called her right after I left his office.

CHARLIE

You don't know that. Go home.

NATHAN gets up and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – EVENING

NATHAN walks in the front door of his house. JUDY is in the kitchen cutting tomatoes. JUDY looks at NATHAN as he walks in the kitchen.

JUDY

Why are you home so late?

NATHAN

I stayed after school. I needed some tutoring.

JUDY

Oh, well that's good, dear.

NATHAN

What are you doing?

JUDY

I'm cutting tomatoes. I'm going to make some spaghetti tonight. I saw this tomato sauce recipe in a magazine and I just had to try it out.

NATHAN

Oh okay.

NATHAN sits down at the kitchen table.

JUDY

How was your day, dear?

NATHAN

Good. Hey has anyone called?

JUDY

No, why? Are you expecting someone?

NATHAN

No.

JUDY

Then why do you ask?

NATHAN

I was just wondering.

JUDY

Well what made you wonder?

NATHAN

Mom, what does it matter?

JUDY

Are your friends supposed to give you a call?

NATHAN

No.

JUDY

You are very mysterious, dear.

NATHAN rolls his eyes. Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen rings.

JUDY

NATHAN could you get that? My hands are wet.

NATHAN quickly gets up and runs over to the phone. He answers it.

NATHAN

(Over phone)

Hello?

FATHER WALTERS

(Over phone)

Hello NATHAN, this is FATHER WALTERS. I need to speak to your mother.

NATHAN

(Over phone)

I bet you do.

NATHAN hangs up the phone. JUDY looks over at NATHAN.

JUDY

Who was that, dear?

NATHAN

No one, wrong number.

JUDY

Are you sure?

NATHAN

Yeah.

JUDY

What did they say?

NATHAN

Nothing, mom.

JUDY

Okay, okay. Just a question, dear.

NATHAN walks over to the table and sits back down. JUDY looks over at NATHAN.

JUDY

So how was school, dear?

NATHAN

Fine.

JUDY

Anything interesting happen today?

NATHAN

Nope.

JUDY

How about your friends? How are they?

NATHAN

They're fine.

JUDY

NATHAN, I feel like we haven't really had a good conversation since we moved here.

NATHAN

Gee, I wonder why.

JUDY  
What's the matter, dear? You know if something's bothering you, you can talk to me.

NATHAN

We already talked about this.

JUDY

Look, I know it's hard to adjust to the move and everything else, but sooner or later you'll just accept it. NATHAN, you have to try to accept the fact that we live here now. Don't you like it? Aren't you happy with the friends you made?

NATHAN

My friends scare me sometimes…

JUDY

And why is that, dear?

NATHAN

Forget I said anything.

JUDY

No tell me, dear. I really want to know.

NATHAN

You see, that's the problem with you. You just don't know how to drop it. I tell you one thing then you want a whole explanation. Why can't you just let things go and move on? It's not that hard, you know.

JUDY

I'm just trying to be a good mother, NATHAN. I want you to know that I'll listen to anything you have to tell me.

NATHAN

I'm going to my room.

NATHAN stands up from the table.

JUDY

Well, aren't you gonna eat? Dinner will be ready shortly.

NATHAN

I'm not hungry.

NATHAN walks over to the stairs and heads to his room. JUDY continues to chop tomatoes. The phone suddenly rings again. JUDY walks over to the phone and answers it.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

Hello?

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

Yes, is this Mrs. MASON?

JUDY

(Over the phone)

Yes, who's calling?

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

This is FATHER WALTERS. I'm the principal over at St. Mary's Academy.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

Oh, yes, how may I help you?

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

MRS. MASON, did NATHAN tell you about our planned parent teacher conference?

JUDY

(Over the phone)

No, I wasn't aware. He didn't tell me anything. He doesn't tell me anything anymore.

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

MRS. MASON, I'm concerned about your son. Are you aware that there has been a murder? A few murders, actually.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

I saw the news, but what does that have to do with my son?

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

There is a slight chance that your son may have been involved with the murders.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

No, my NATHAN is a good boy. He would never do such thing!

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

MRS. MASON, your son has been having behavior issues here at school. He is very disrespectful to our staff. I called earlier and he answered very rudely.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

Now you listen here, sir. My son did not kill anyone; I can't believe you even have the audacity to blame my son for such an accusation.

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

I would just like to have a parent meeting with you and your son. We should really talk about your son's behavioral issues and, on top of that, his academic standing.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

NATHAN is smart. He has always had good grades.

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

Well, that's not what it looks like. Ma'am, NATHAN is failing every single class. I'm looking at his transcript and he is far below average.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

That's impossible! You must be looking at the wrong paperwork. My NATHAN is a smart boy. Sure he may have some behavior issues, but I'm telling you, he's smart! He made the honor roll last year at his old school.

FATHER WALTERS

(Over the phone)

MRS. MASON, my conference hour is at ten in the morning. I would really like to speak with you and your son in person. Attendance is mandatory. If you refuse to come, then I'm afraid I'll have no choice than to go further into disciplinary action and suspend your son from school. If things don't begin to change with your son, then suspension will be the only answer.

JUDY

(Over the phone)

Thank you for calling. We'll be there in the morning.

JUDY furiously hangs up the phone.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – NIGHT

NATHAN is lying down in his bed. JUDY barges in to his room. NATHAN looks at is mom.

JUDY

The principal called!

NATHAN

So?

JUDY

NATHAN, he told me you're having behavior issues!? To top that off your failing!? What's going on, NATHAN!? Is there something you need to tell me!?

NATHAN

I have nothing to say to you.

JUDY

Look at me. NATHAN, look at me!

NATHAN looks at JUDY.

JUDY

I need answers, NATHAN. I want you to tell me what's going on. Is there something going on at school? Are you being bullied? Tell me what the matter is, dear?

NATHAN

I can take care of myself, mom. Besides, I'm always hanging with my friends and they are good people.

JUDY

Well, that's good dear. I'm very happy for you, honestly I am. But these friends better not be the reason you're failing school.

NATHAN

They have nothing to do with anything. Can you please go? I want to go to bed.

JUDY

No! I am sick and tired of you talking back to me! You need to show me more respect, NATHAN. For God's sake, I'm your mom!

NATHAN turns away from his mom and closes his eyes.

JUDY

NATHAN, are you listening!? NATHAN!

NATHAN ignores her. JUDY furiously leaves the room and slams the door shut.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S ROOM – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN is sleeping when suddenly the sound of rocks hitting his window wakes him up. NATHAN quickly gets up and looks out the window. He sees CHARLIE, DEMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE standing outside. CHARLIE waves at him and signals him to come out. NATHAN opens the window.

NATHAN

What are you guys doing here?

CHARLIE

Come out and play, NATHAN!

NATHAN smiles.

NATHAN

I'll be right there.

NATHAN closes the window.

CUT TO:

EXT. NATHAN'S BACKYARD – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN quietly walks out the front door of his house. CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE walk towards him.

CHARLIE

You want to go for a drive?

NATHAN

I didn't know you had a car.

CHARLIE

We don't, but your mom does.

CHARLIE looks at JUDY'S corolla parked in the driveway.

NATHAN

I'm not taking my mom's car.

JESSICA

Oh come on, NATHAN. It's not like we're going to wreck it.

CLAIRE

Yeah, NATHAN, where's your sense of adventure?

NATHAN

Why do we even need her car for? Where are we going?

CHARLIE

We're going to pull the greatest shit ever.

NATHAN

What are you talking about?

CHARLIE

You hate that school and everyone in it right?

NATHAN

Yeah, so?

CHARLIE

So, how about we get rid of it once and for all?

NATHAN

What are you planning?

CHARLIE

Let's burn it to the ground.

NATHAN

Are you kidding?

CHARLIE

Why not?

NATHAN

Well for starters, it's made of brick walls. It's not going to burn down. And secondly, we'll get caught and we'll get arrested. They'll also know we committed those murders.

CHARLIE

We won't get caught.

NATHAN

This is crazy.

CHARLIE

It's not crazy. Every asshole, every teacher, everyone that has made your time here a living hell won't bother you anymore. Just think about it. Your mom will have to transfer you to a different school. You'll finally be happy at a normal school.

NATHAN

What about you guys? Don't you guys think about yourselves?

CHARLIE

We're only thinking of you.

NATHAN

I'm not doing it.

CHARLIE grabs NATHAN by the arms tightly.

CHARLIE

Listen to me, NATHAN. This is all for you.

NATHAN

Let go of me!

CHARLIE

No! Don't you see!? This is all for you.

CHARLIE let's go of NATHAN. NATHAN stands back furiously.

NATHAN

I don't want to do this anymore!

DIMITRI

Relax, NATHAN.

JESSICA

Yeah, NATHAN. I mean, you already killed like three people. What have you got to lose?

NATHAN

But you guys made me do it!

CHARLIE

Did we? You're the one who did it. We just watched.

NATHAN

That's not right. You guys had as much to do with it than I did.

CHARLIE

Look, if we're going to be pointing fingers here, then maybe we shouldn't even hang out anymore.

NATHAN

You know what, fine by me. I'm going back inside.

CHARLIE

Not yet your not. We still need to complete the mission.

NATHAN

We already talked about this. I'm done with you guys.

CHARLIE

You're going to help us. If you don't, then we're going to tell. We'll expose you.

NATHAN

Wait… Think this through. If you go and open your fucking mouth then you'll automatically be a suspect. All of you will.

CHARLIE

Don't make me laugh. They'll never suspect a thing. We'll frame you. Shit, you're the crazy one here, not us.

DIMITRI

You shouldn't have killed all those people, NATHAN.

JESSICA

He's right, NATHAN. Nobody made you kill them.

NATHAN

You guys did!

JESSICA

They'll never believe you. You're wasting your breath.

CHARLIE

To top everything off, you're on meds.

NATHAN

How do you know that!? I've never told anyone about that!

CHARLIE

We know a lot about you. We know you more than you think.

NATHAN begins to cry.

NATHAN

Who are you people!?

CHARLIE

NATHAN, we're your best friends. We're the closest thing you have ever had in life.

NATHAN

You guys don't even know me! We haven't been friends for that long!

CHARLIE

Yes we have. We've all been your friends since the beginning.

NATHAN

This doesn't make any sense. You guys are fucking with me! Why are you doing this to me!?

CHARLIE

We're not doing anything to you, NATHAN. We're just here.

NATHAN

Just go. Please just leave me alone.

CHARLIE

We can't. We have to do this.

NATHAN

I don't want to anymore. I just want to live my life in peace.

CHARLIE

It's a little late for that now, don't you think? Your life pretty much hangs in our hands now. We know your secret. We will tell. You're gonna fry for what you did, not us.

NATHAN stays quiet.

CHARLIE

Now, I'm going to ask you nicely. Go into your house, grab your mother's keys and we'll leave.

NATHAN

I thought you guys said we would never tell anyone our secrets? I thought we all trusted each other here!

CHARLIE

Don't trust anyone, NATHAN. You can't even trust us. Now, go inside, grab the keys, and let's get in the car. We're going to burn the fucking school down! But first, we'll need some gas and some lighter fluid.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE STREETS OF WOLF CREEK – LATE NIGHT

The streets of the town are empty. The night is quiet.

INT. INSIDE JUDY'S COROLLA – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE are inside the corolla. NATHAN is driving and CHARLIE is in the passenger seat. Everyone else is in the back seat.

CHARLIE

There's a gas station up ahead. We can buy a couple of gallons of gas.

NATHAN

I only have five dollars on me.

CHARLIE

Then we'll just buy some lighter fluid. I'm sure the fire will spread.

NATHAN

Fine.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOLF CREEK GAS STATION – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN drives up the Corolla next to a gas pump. The parking lot of the gas station is empty. Only one other car is parked in the parking lot. NATHAN, DIMITRI, CHARLIE, JESSICA, and CLAIRE get out of the car. They all walk toward the entrance of the gas station.

CUT TO:

INT. WOLF CREEK GAS STATION – LATE NIGHT

MILO, the gas station clerk, is behind the counter where the register is located. He has a serious look as he stares at NATHAN and his group walk in.

MILO

Hello, may I help you find something?

NATHAN and the group look at MILO staring at them.

NATHAN

No thanks.

MILO continues to stare at them as they browse the gas station. NATHAN is walking next to CHARLIE.

NATHAN

Where is the lighter fluid? Do they even sell it here?

CHARLIE

They probably sell it in the counter. Let's see.

The group walks up to the counter. MILO stares at NATHAN.

NATHAN

Do you have any lighter fluid?

MILO

Yes we have the five ounce and the twenty four ounce cans. Which one do you need?

NATHAN

Have anything bigger?

MILO

It's all we got kid, take it or leave it.

NATHAN

Fine, just give me the twenty four ounce.

NATHAN and the group stare at MILO grabbing the can of lighter fluid. He places the can on top of the counter.

MILO

The can's ten bucks.

NATHAN

Ten bucks? That's a rip off.

MILO

I don't make the rules, kid.

NATHAN

Don't call me kid.

MILO

So what, kid, are you buying it or not? If not then get out of here. You're wasting my time.

CHARLIE puts his hand on NATHAN'S shoulder. He quickly whispers in his ear.

CHARLIE

Take it and run.

NATHAN quickly grabs the can of fluid and bolts towards the front door. His group quickly follows behind him. MILO quickly looks at them and begins to jolt after them.

MILO

Hey! Get back here! I'll call the cops!

CUT TO:

EXT. WOLF CREEK GAS STATION – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE run up to the car. MILO is right behind them. MILO reaches them. They are all standing outside the car staring at MILO.

MILO

Are you fucking crazy, kid!? Give that back and get the hell out of here!

CHARLIE looks at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

We can't let him blow our cover. We need to take care of him.

MILO

Hand it over, kid!

NATHAN

Don't call me kid!

MILO

I'm gonna let the cops deal with your ass.

MILO pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. CHARLIE still looks at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

Do it!

NATHAN quickly opens the can of lighter fluid and begins to dump the fluid on MILO. He compresses the can and the fluid sprays directly on MILO.

MILO

Hey kid, what the hell are you doing!?

MILO retracts as he tries cleaning the fluid from his face. JESSICA pulls out her lighter from her pocket and tosses it to NATHAN. NATHAN catches the lighter and sparks it. The lighter's flame catches MILO'S eye.

MILO

No, please!

NATHAN tosses the lighter at MILO and he engulfs into flames. He screams as he frantically runs around in circles around the car.

CHARLIE

We gotta move out the way!

The group quickly runs away from the car and watch as MILO'S burning body runs towards the gas pump next to the car. Suddenly, the flames from his body ignite spilled gasoline from the ground and the flames ignite the can of lighter fluid that NATHAN has spilled on the ground. A fiery inferno surrounds the Corolla as the gas pumps ignite in flames. The gas pump explodes and the Corolla also explodes. NATHAN is in shock as him and the group watch the flames from a far away distance. Suddenly, the flames reach the other two pumps at the gas station and those explode as well. The whole gas station ignites in a fiery explosion. NATHAN can't believe what he is seeing. CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE are just staring with smiles on their faces.

NATHAN

What are we gonna do!?

CHARLIE

Just sit back and watch the sparks fly.

The sound of fire trucks can be heard from a distance.

CHARLIE

We gotta go.

NATHAN

Are you fucking kidding me!? My mom's car was there! It's gone! What am I going to do!? Where are we gonna go!?

CHARLIE

We still need to burn down the school.

NATHAN

The fuck is wrong with you!? Can't you see what just happened!? I need to get home. We need to hide!

CHARLIE

Fine, we'll go to your place.

The sound of the fire trucks is getting closer.

JESSICA  
Let's go.

The group quickly bolts out of the area and run through the woods. The fire is still very extreme and begins to spread the flames to the nearby trees.

CUT TO:

EXT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE are outside NATHAN'S front yard.

NATHAN

What are we going to do!?

The sound of police sirens are heard coming from a distance.

CHARLIE

We have to get inside! Move it!

The group quickly runs to the front door.

CUT TO:

INT. NATHAN'S KITCHEN – LATE NIGHT

NATHAN, CHARLIE, DIMITRI, JESSICA, and CLAIRE are gathered in the kitchen. NATHAN runs up to the kitchen window and looks outside. He hears police sirens getting closer.

CHARLIE  
They're coming.

NATHAN

What are we going to do!?

NATHAN panics.

JESSICA

We'll be fine. They won't find us.

CLAIRE

Yeah, they don't know we're here.

NATHAN

Are you sure?

CHARLIE

No, they will find us. NATHAN, your mom's license plate. They can look up the number and track down the address. They'll be here any minute.

NATHAN

Fuck! Everything's going to shit! Think of one of your plans, CHARLIE! How are we going to get out of this one!?

Foot steps are heard coming downstairs. JUDY walks downstairs and sees NATHAN in the kitchen.

JUDY

NATHAN, what are you doing? Who are you talking to?

NATHAN

Mom, we're in deep shit. I'm so sorry.

JUDY

Are you okay, NATHAN?

NATHAN looks at CHARLIE and the gang and then looks at JUDY.

NATHAN

Mom, these are my friends.

The group looks at JUDY. JUDY looks around the kitchen but sees no one. She looks at NATHAN.

JUDY

NATHAN, there's nobody here…

NATHAN points at his group.

NATHAN

Them mom! How can you not see them!? They're standing right here!

JUDY

NATHAN, there's nobody there.

CHARLIE

She can't see us.

NATHAN stares at CHARLIE.

NATHAN

What?

CHARLIE

Don't you get it, CHARLIE?

NATHAN

Don't get what!?

JUDY

NATHAN, please stop. You're scaring me.

NATHAN ignores JUDY and continues to stare at CHALRIE.

NATHAN

Don't get what!?

JESSICA

We're not really here. We're not real…

NATHAN stares at JESSICA in fear.

NATHAN

Yes you are! You're real, and you're right here! I can see you! Why are you fucking with me!?

NATHAN looks at JUDY.

NATHAN

Are you all in on something!? Is there something I should know about!?

JUDY

NATHAN, look at me. You and I are the only ones here.

NATHAN

Stop it!

NATHAN looks at DIMITRI.

NATHAN

DIMITRI, tell her!

DIMITRI

Tell her what?

NATHAN

Oh my God, what the fuck is going on!?

CLAIRE  
We don't exist, NATHAN.

NATHAN falls back on a chair next to the kitchen table. He puts his hands on his head.

NATHAN

This isn't happening. This isn't happening.

JUDY walks over to the chair next to NATHAN and sits down. The group is still standing where they were and they are looking at NATHAN.

CHARLIE

We're everything you ever wanted, NATHAN. We're nothing but a figment of your imagination. You've always been such a loner, can't you see that?

JESSICA

We're the friends you wish you've had since you started school. You created us.

CLAIRE

You made us. We're all part of you.

DIMITRI

Don't you see, NATHAN? We're the perfect friends. How do you think we know everything about you?

NATHAN begins to cry.

JUDY

Your schizophrenia is getting out of control, NATHAN. I went into your room and found your medicine bottle. You haven't taken a single pill since the day we got here. Do you know how bad that is?

NATHAN

No, that has nothing to do with it! They're right here, mom. Just look! Don't you see them!?

JUDY looks at the spot where the group is and sees nothing. Only NATHAN can see them.

JUDY

We have to get you help right away.

NATHAN keeps staring at his group.

NATHAN

But you guys have been with me since day one! We did all those things. You guys made me kill those people!

JUDY

What the hell are you talking about, NATHAN!?

NATHAN looks at JUDY.

NATHAN

They made me do it, mom!

CHARLIE

You did it. We don't even exist. We're just your conscious. You're really fucked up, NATHAN.

NATHAN

But we did everything together! You're telling me everything I did, I did by myself?

JESSICA

Exactly, we were never there. You just thought we were. Your head is so fucked up, and since you haven't been taking your pills, you made us stronger. You can actually see us.

DIMITRI

Schizophrenia can get so critical that you not only hear voices in your head, you actually see people who aren't there.

CHARLIE

It was a fun trip, NATHAN, but now it looks like our ride is over.

JUDY

What did you do!?

JUDY grabs NATHAN by the shoulders and shakes him.

JUDY

Look at me! What did you do!?

NATHAN

They made me kill them!

JUDY breaks down in tears.

JUDY

There's nobody there, NATHAN. You've gone nuts!

CAHRLIE

We still love you, NATHAN. We always have.

NATHAN looks at CHARLIE.

NATHAN

Shut the fuck up!

JUDY grabs NATHAN by the shoulders.

JUDY

Look at me! Look at me! There is nobody here!

NATHAN looks back at the group and sees SISTER CONSTANCE'S dead body standing next to CHARLIE. He also sees DESS' and JACKIE'S dead body standing next to JESSICA, and finally he sees MILO standing next to DIMITRI. MILO is on fire and motionless but staring at NATHAN.

SISTER CONSTANCE

Tell your mommy you killed me, young man, or it's detention for a week!

SISTER CONSTANCE is still oozing blood from her neck. NATHAN screams and retracts from his chair.

DESS

You didn't have to kill me, asshole. Look what you did to me!?

DESS' face is bloody and swollen from the hits of the baseball bat.

JUDY  
Stop this, NATHAN!

NATHAN

Make them go away!

JUDY

There's no one here, NATHAN!

JACKIE

I was going to go to college, get married, have kids, and start a wonderful career, but you fucked it all up.

NATHAN puts his hands on his head and closes his eyes.

NATHAN

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

MILO'S burning body leans over to NATHAN.

MILO

We are real, and we're right here. You're going to pay for what you did to us.

NATHAN

No!

NATHAN tries pushing MILO away but his hands go right through him. NATHAN quickly gets up. JUDY grabs NATHAN.

JUDY

We need to get you to the hospital!

NATHAN

No! I have to get out of here!

CHARLIE

You can't leave. Don't you see? You're trapped in your own mind. I thought you loved us, NATHAN. Don't you want our friendship to last forever?

NATHAN

Get out of my head!

JUDY slaps NATHAN hard on the cheek.

JUDY

Grab a hold of yourself, NATHAN!

CUT TO:

EXT. NATHAN'S HOUSE – LATE NIGHT

Five police cars drive up to NATHAN'S front yard. The police men get out of their cars and pull their guns out and aim them at NATHAN'S house. STEVE, the main police officer, pulls out a megaphone from his cop car. He yells through it.

STEVE

This is the police! We have you surrounded. Step out of the house or we will be forced to fire!

CUT TO:

INT. KITCHEN – LATE NIGHT

JUDY and NATHAN look out the window. JUDY panics.

JUDY

Oh my God, no! They can't take my baby!

NATHAN looks around and doesn't see anybody. His group and the dead bodies are gone.

NATHAN

Where are they, where did they go!?

JUDY is crying frantically.

JUDY

We have to leave, NATHAN! We have to leave now!

NATHAN

But they're coming back for me!

JUDY grabs NATHAN by the arm and drags him towards the front door.

JUDY

We have to leave, NATHAN!

CUT TO:

EXT. FRONT YARD – LATE NIGHT

JUDY opens the front door and drags NATHAN with her to the front porch. Flash lights are flashed at their faces. NATHAN tries to release himself from JUDY'S grip.

NATHAN

Let me go!

JUDY

No, they're going to take you away!

STEVE puts the megaphone to his mouth.

STEVE

Both of you step forward and put your hands in the air!

JUDY looks at NATHAN.

JUDY

They're not taking you, NATHAN!

JUDY quickly releases NATHAN and runs back inside the house and slams the door shut. NATHAN is left standing on the porch.

STEVE

Don't move!

NATHAN is scared, confused, and just stands still. STEVE puts the megaphone to his mouth.

STEVE

Ma'am! This is your final warning! Step out of the house or we will be forced to fire!

It's quiet for a second. Suddenly, JUDY bursts the front door open with a gun in her hand and she begins to shoot it at the police officers. All the police officers shoot their guns. NATHAN gets on the floor as gun shots explode all around him. He quickly looks over at JUDY and sees blood on her abdomen. NATHAN quickly runs towards his mom.

NATHAN

Mom! Mom!

JUDY falls to the floor. She drools blood and covers her wound with her hands. She looks up at NATHAN.

JUDY

I… I'm sorry.

NATHAN

No mom! You're fine. You're fine! Everything's okay!

JUDY is motionless. Her eyes are wide open. NATHAN begins to cry. He lifts JUDY'S head and leans in to it.

NATHAN

Mom! No!

NATHAN cries frantically and holds his mother's dead body.

CUT TO:

THREE MONTHS LATER

INT. WOLF CREEK MENTAL INSTITUTION – DAY

NATHAN is lying down in his hospital bed. He is in a padded white room. He is wearing a white gown and has an ID bracelet on his right hand. NATHAN looks over and sees CHARLIE, JESSICA, DIMITRI, and CLAIRE standing right next to him. NATHAN panics.

CHARLIE

We're going to be your friends forever.

JESSICA

We're going to be your only friends.

DIMITRI

Everything's going to be fine from now on.

CLAIRE

We love you.

NATHAN quickly gets up from the bed and runs to the door of his room and bangs on it.

NATHAN

Help! They're back! Help! Help!

The doors burst open and two doctors in white lab coats barge in and grab NATHAN by the arms.

NATHAN

No, let go of me! They're right there!

The two doctors force NATHAN on the bed and strap him on restraints. NATHAN'S arms and legs are restraint on the bed. CHARLIE and the gang are smiling at NATHAN.

NATHAN

You have to get rid of them! Let me go!

One of the doctors quickly looks around the room.

DOCTOR

There's no one here kid. This is your only friend now.

The doctor pulls out a syringe from his lab coat and quickly injects NATHAN'S thigh. NATHAN screams as the pain hits. NATHAN slows down his movement. The doctors leave the room and close the door. NATHAN is getting sleepy, he looks over at CHARLIE and the gang and they are just smiling.

CHARLIE

Sleep tight, NATHAN.

NATHAN closes his eyes and falls asleep.

ROLL CREDITS.

129


End file.
